Star wars Zero
by Omega108
Summary: Anakin skywalker, is he the Chosen one. Hell NO! His royal emoness is not the chosen one. It is a boy name Zero, with his powers and ...lighting arm. Prepare for Adventure, women, sex, gore, comedy, and EXPLOSIONS. This is the story of Zero, the real Chosen one.
1. Introduction

**Here is my first chapter to my new story, I'm going to take a break on my other one and start with this one and other one. Until next time.**

* * *

**Chapter one:Introduction**

_You ever wondered why you are born. You born because you have a destiny. I was born to fulfill a long-lost prophecy to defeat an ancient evil, they are known as the Sith. I don't think their evil, I just think they have different Ideas on the ideas od the force The force is a power that binds us, it penetrates, Yeah that does sound weird but this is how it goes. Where are my manners, my name is Zero omega, never knew my parents but my adoptive mother Jedi master Shaak ti. _

_My life is really great, I got a bunch of girls after which I am totally cool with. I'm not like most Jedi, I like to have fun, I like having emotion. I just don't get as angry as most people do. I have a special gift; my entire right are is lighting. It has the structure of a hand but is made of lighting. It's totally awesome, I can electrocute people if they insult me and my friends. I'm friend with two foxian(Made it up)Leon Redbeard my best friend. He's a Jedi guardian. His girl friend Maria Cortona, my weapons engineer, pilot, and combat soldier. Merc and green, my two indestructible combat droids, Zed, she's a anubias dog and a great tracker. And R3, my astromech with a great personality._

_Me and my friend about to go on this wild journey with the Jedi that involves women, sex, jokes, gore, and arch enemies that will hunt me down._

_This is my story._

**(Planet Kana)**

On the forest planet of Kana, a Republic cruiser was on the ground with troops and walkers walking out. Leading them was Jedi master Shaak ti, she was searching for an abandon separatist base. She along with her commander scar were searching through the forest.

"The people said that the separatist abandon this base in a rush like they already found something."Scar said as they continued to walk.

"What were they looking here?"Shaak ti as she walked with the commander.

"It seems they were drilling into multiple areas around the planet looking for some rock. It seems they found it."Scar said as they kept walking. Before Shaak ti could say anything she felt a powerful wave wash over. The force was speaking to her. She looked into the direction and followed its energy.

"General?"Scar asked.

"I'm going to scout over here, don't wait for me."Shaak ti said as she kept walking.

"Yes sir."Scar said as the troops kept walking.

Shaak ti was walking in the forest as the force got stronger as she walked. It was so strong she fell on the ground from the power, its sheer madness, its cry for help.

"Wait? cry."Shaak ti as if she heard it right. That's right, she heard a cry. A baby by the sounds of it. She followed the cry for help and as she got closer, she could feel the force get stronger. She soon found herself in a clearing and the crying stopped. She saw a hut that looked like it was burned down.

She kept walking to it, light saber out incase this was a trap. She tried opening the door only for it to fall on the ground she entered the house to find the place completely burned down and destroyed. She kept walking until she stepped on something. She picked it up to see it was a picture. A picture of a family, the parents were burned out but the baby wasn't. It was a human baby as it looked at the picture like it never seen it. She heard a sniffle and saw a crib. She saw a piece of metal on it as it moved. She felt that the force was stronger when she got closer. The metal started crying startling Shaak ti as the force erupted stronger than before. She lifted the metal to see a baby, the same baby from the picture. Shaak ti saw the baby was unscathed, no burns, nothing, as if the force protected him. It was still crying as Shaak ti soon saw two burned bodies near by. They were burned to the skin and Shaak ti felt sad for the little one. She picked him up as it stopped crying and looked at her. She then saw something she never seen before. The baby's right arm was all lighting, it had a structure of a hand but was covered in blue lighting. When it touched her she felt no shock, nothing. She then brought it closer to her to get a better look at the baby, it was a boy with blue eyes. The baby then pick up her montrals and giggled as it played with it. Shaak ti giggled at it as the baby yawned. It eyes got droopy as his eyes closed. Shaak ti held the baby close for comfort. She saw engravings on the crib, she wiped the char away to see a name. She looked at the baby as it slept.

"Zero, Zero Omega."Shaak ti said as she left the house. When she got out the house fell down, as if it was waiting for her to get out. Scar and some troops came out of the forest.

"General, are you alright?"Scar asked.

"We're fine."Shaak ti said.

"We?"Scar asked until he noticed the baby.

"Sir, is that a baby?"Scar asked.

"Indeed, a baby with a great connection with the force."Shaak ti said as she left with Scar and the newborn.

**(Planet Coruscant)**

Master Yoda, Master Mace windu, and all the other Jedi masters were waiting for Shaak ti's return of the mission. Chancellor Palpatine was with them for no reason at all.(?)A gunship touched down and out came Shaak ti and Commander Scar. She walked up to Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda."Shaak ti said as she bowed to Yoda.

"Return safely you have, not alone have you."Yoda said confusing the others. That was until they saw the baby in Shaak ti arms as it looked around the city seeing new stuff.

"Shaak ti, can you explain this."Mace windu said.

"Yes master Windu."Shaak ti said as she explained the story.

"Amazing, the boy does have a powerful connection with the force."Plo koon said as he looked at the baby, it saw him and giggled at him, he chuckled.

"See him, may I?"Yoda asked as Shaak ti nodded and went on a knee to show the baby to Yoda. Yoda looked at the baby as it looked at his ears. The baby patted one of the ears to feel its funny texture.

"Strong with the force this one, amazing gift it has his right arm I see."Yoda said as everyone soon saw the electric arm as the baby sucked on it with his thumb.

"I don't know where it came from but I know he was born with it."Shaak ti said as she smiled at the baby.

"Impossible, no Jedi or sith have had this before."Pong Krell scowled at the this.

"Here's your proof, Krell."Shaak ti said as she looked at the baby. Krell scowled and walked away as Palpatine came by.

"Ah, good to see your okay Master Ti and unharmed, who is this little fella."Palpatine asked as the baby looked at him as he smiled at the baby. If a baby could talk it would say "So many wrinkles." as the man in front of him smiled a creepy smile in the baby's opinion.

"Thank you master, as for the boy I saved him, his name is Zero."Shaak ti said as she got a weird vibe, she always had a strange feeling from Palpatine.

"Come Shaak ti, see what Midchlorian he has."Yoda said as the Jedi left the chancellor as he stared at Zero.

"He could help me in the war for the seperatist."Palpatine thought.

**(Jedi temple)**

The jedi were watching the droid get some blood samples from Zero as he slept, he was a heavy sleeper since he didn't even move. The droid handed the blood sample to Windu as he injected it into the computer.

"Let's see how powerful it is."Windu said as he injected the sample and the percentage came up.

**(Outside temple)**

A jedi guardian was ready a porno as he giggled a little.

"It's over Twenty thousand."

The guardian jumped from his seat and placed the book in his cloak as he returned to his duties, wondering what that was.

**(Back inside)**

Windu was shock in the first time in his life of seeing this power, not even Yoda exceeded twenty thousand. Yoda was covering his ear and Shaak ti was holding Zero as he was still asleep.

"He's a heavy sleeper."Shaak ti thought.

"Interesting this is. Look into it we will. Shaak ti, care for the child you will. A bond it has for you."Yoda said as Shaak ti nodded.

"I will master."Shaak ti said as she left.

"Do you think this boy will go to the dark side Master."Mace said as Yoda chuckled.

"No, light in the boy I sense, much balance in him."Yoda said as he wabbled away.

**(Shaaki ti room)**

Shaak ti was setting Zero in the crib she ordered the droids to make as she sent him down. He started to cry.

"Oh no, its okay."Shaak ti said as she held Zero as he started to stop crying. She knew he wouldn't go to sleep alone, so she placed him beside her as he fell asleep beside. She smiled as she kissed his head as she turned the light off.

"Good night Zero. Good night my son."Shaak ti said as she fell asleep. This is the beginning of a journey, the journey of Zero, the Chosen one.

* * *

**And there we have it folks, the first chapter too a new story. I can't wait for my next chapter. Until next !**


	2. New abilities and friends

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. I was busy with my other story. Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter two:New abilities and friends.**

**(Coruscant)**

Shaak ti was stirring in her as she mumbled a few words. She put her hand where son would be only to feel the mattress. Her eyes shot open to see Zero gone.

"Zero?"Shaak ti said. She looked around the house and found nothing.

"Not again."Shaak ti thought as Shaak ti ran around the temple, she looked in the thousand fountain. She looked around but Zero was not there. She sighed in exhaustion and laid next to a tree.

She heard rustling and looked around to see no bushes move. The leaves fell on her and she looked up. Up on top of the tree was a two year old Zero. He giggled as he played around with the branch.

"Zero, get down from there."Shaak ti said as Zero just stick his tongue at her. She sighed in irritation.

"Zero Omega, you will get down here this instance."Shaak ti said as Zero laughed and stuck his head in the tree. Shaak ti sighed in anger. She walked up to the tree and climbed up it. She climbed to the top to find Zero no where. She heard a giggle though.

"Zero, where are you?"Shaak ti asked herself when she felt a tug on her chest. She looked down at nothing. Then out of no where Zero popped out making them fall with Shaak ti on the ground with Zero on her stomach giggling. She got up as Zero got off her.

"What was that, Zero wasn't there then poof, he was."She thought as she looked around for Zero only to find that he was gone.

"Oh no."Shaak ti said as she walked away. She heard a giggle and turned around to see no one. Then she saw something, the grass looked like it had pressure on it. She walked to it and went on knee. She looked at it before Zero's body appeared then dissappeared when he giggled. Sh gasped.

"Zero."Shaak ti said as Zero reappeared and lunged at Shaak ti. She looked at him and thought one thing.

"I have to tell the council."

**(Council room(I don't know what you call it.)**

Yoda, and Mace windu were with Shaak ti as she led Zero into the room. Zero quickly ran over to master Yoda and gave him a hug. Yoda chuckled, he considered Zero as a grandson.

"Something to show us, you do?"Yoda asked.

"Yes master."Shaak ti said as she looked at Zero.

"Go on."She encouraged. Zero looked at her before disappearing and reappearing as he giggled. Mace's eyes widened as he saw this new found ability.

"First the arm, now this. Whats next?"Mace asked as Zero went up to him and hugged his leg. Even though Mace hated younglings, he also grew attached to Zero.

"New abilities he has, more he will."Yoda said. Shaak ti nodded as Zero climbed on one of the chairs.

He started moving his lighting arm as a ball of lighting came out of it. The jedi took a few steps back, knowing something bad was about to happen. Then Luminara came into the room.

"Master Yoda the Sen-what the!"Luminara said as a giant lighting ball came right at her.

She ducked just into as the ball bounced around the room. It was going to hit Zero when a magic ball came out of know where surrounding him. The jedi covered themselves it bounced around the room when it crashed out of the window.

**(Random location)**

A woman was complaining too her husband about the vehicle they got.

"I can't believe you got a garbage ship, seriously. We need to get rid of it."The woman said.

"No one can make me get rid of this vehicle."The man said. Then all of the sudden a electric ball came out of no where and hit the ship. When it did the ship exploded in a fiery explosion. The man was dumbstruck while the woman was thanking who ever did that.

**(Coucil room)**

The jedi saw the explosion from the tower as Zero laughed at the explosion.

"New abilities we just discovered."Yoda said. Zero laughed as he climbed up Shaak ti as he giggled at her. She smiled back.

**(Years later.)**

A ten year old Zero was walking around the temple as he did, he was reading a book his mom gave him for his seventh birthday. He was walking when a paper landed on his head. He grabbed it and looked at it. It looked like a robot, it was white with a square like cockpit, had mantis like legs, one arm was a missle launcher, while the other one look like a gatling gun**(Look uo Halo 4 Matis.)**.He saw another piece of paper land on his head as he removed it and looked up to see feet as paper fell from the higher level. Zero decided to see who was doing this.

He went up the stairs to the ledge and saw the person ripping the paper. It was a male Foxian about his age, red fur, brown boots, brown gauntlets, red scarf, brown vest, white shirt, and blue pants. Zero saw him rip the paper and throw it, Zero could also see the saddened expression on the boys face.

"You know its rude to loiter, thats what my mom tells me."Zero said as it looked at him for a moment and looked away.

"You can make fun of me if you want."He said, confusing Zero.

"Huh?"

"You can pick on me like everyone else does."He said as Zero sat right next to him.

"Why would I do that."Zero asked.

"Because everyone does, they pick on me because of the things I design."The boy said as he started to cry. Zero thought it was mean they picked on this guy.

"Well I'm not everyone, plus I like the design."Zero said as the fox looked at him.

"R-really?"He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Zero by the way, Zero Omega."Zero said as he raised his hand. The fox took it.

"Leon, Leon Redbeard."Leon said as he saw Zero's arm.

"Woah your arm."Leon said in aww.

"I know, it looks weird."Zero said.

"No no, it looks cool."Leon said as they smiled at each other.

"Well well, if it isn't the little fox loser."

Zero and Leon turned to see three youngling. One a torgruta as he was the leader, the second a Mirilian, and the last a human. They looked smugly at the boys.

"Go away."Zero said as Leon hid behind him. The torgruta looked at Zero and laughed.

"Aw man, its the freak."The Torgruta said as the other laughed as well. Zero glared at him.

"Its not in the jedi way to pick on others."Zero said as he stood in front of Leon.

"Get out of the way loser."The Mirlian said as he pushed Zero out of the way. They were about to pick on Leon.

"Leave them alone."

The boys turned to see a female Foxian walked towards them. She had lighter fur then Leons, had black hair on her head, had a normal brown shirt, had a shorts, and goggles on her head. She walked to them angrily.

"Oh look, the girl fox is defending for the little babies."The Torgruta said.

"You leave them alone you big bully."The girl said as the torgruta walked up too her.

"And what are you going to do about it."The torgruta said as he played with her hair. He should not have done that, she closed her eyes and when she opened them her eyes turned red, scaring Zero, Leon was in awe on how beautiful she is.

"Don't ever touch my HAIR!"Shr screamed as she punched the torgruta, kneed the Mirilian and head-butted the human. The boys ran away like a bunch of cowards. She sighed and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Cowards, I hate cowards and bullies. You okay."She said as she turned too Zero and Leon.

"Yeah, I'm Zero, Zero Omega."Zero said as he raised his hand. She smiled and took it.

"Maria, Maria Cortana."The fox now nmaed Maria said as they looked at Leon.

"Well, whats yours?"Maria asked.

"Your beautiful."Leon said as Maria blushed a bit.

"Thanks."Maria said.

"I mean, I'm leon."Leon said as she shook his hand.

"Why did you defend us?"Zero asked.

"Because you need help."Maria said, she then noticed his Zero's arm.

"Woah, what happen to your arm?"Maria asked.

"I was born with it."Zero said.

"Cool."Maria said. Zero then felt her energy.

"Your not a jedi, are you?"Zero asked.

"Nope, but I am a ship builder. I build the ships for the army."Maria said as Leon smiled at her.

"That is so cool."Leon said.

"Aww, thanks."Maria said as she winked at Leon, making Leon blush.

"Hey, you guys want to come with me, I was going to meet up with my mom."Zero said.

"Sure."Maria said.

"Yeah okay."Leon said. They left to find Shaak ti.

**(With Shaak ti)**

Shaak ti was preparing to to leave with Scar too help out with Mace Windu.

"Mom."

Shaak ti turned too see Zero runnign to her with two Foxian, one male and the other female. She walked to them as Zero hugged them.

"Yes son."Shaak ti asked.

"These are my new friends, Maria and Leon."Zero said as he introduced Leon and Maria to Shaak ti.

"Hello young ones."Shaak ti said.

"Hi."Maria said.

"H-hi."Leon said nervously, not because of Shaak ti, but because of Scar. Leon thought Commander Scar was a hero in his opinion. How Scar faced armies of droids with his clones by his side. Zero new his friend Leon was nervous, he then remembered the design.

"Hey Scar."Zero asked as Scar looked at him. Zero looked up to Scar as a brother.

"Yeah kid."Scar said.

"My friend Leon here, has some clone armor design that he wants to show you."Zero said as he pushed Leon towards Scar. Leon was shaking like he was freezing to death.

"H-here."Leon said as he shakily handed Scar the designs. Scar took them as he looked at them as did Shaak ti. In Scar's opinion these were fine design, a little bit things missing and things out of place but these design were good. Shaak ti was amazed on how this boy could design them.

"Well kid, you have things out of place but They are well designed. I'll ask the commanders about building this, keep it up."Scar said as he folded the paper and put it in his armor. Leon was smiling on how his hero liked his design.

"Mom, are you leaving again?"Zero asked, he hated when his mom left.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."Shaak ti said.

"I hate it when you leave."Zero said as he hugged her, she returned it.

"I know, but they need me. I'll return."Shaak ti said.

"Promise."Zero said.

"Promise."Shaak ti said as they tighted their hug before letting go and Shaak ti turned around and left. Scar patted Zero on the head.

"Don't worry kid. I'll protect her."Scar said as Zero looked at him and nodded. Scar put on his helmet and headed to the ship.

**(Later)**

Zero, Leon, and Maria watched Shaak ti's ship leave the orbit. Zero had his head hung low. Leon put his arm on Zero. They both smiled at each other.

"Hey, I have an Idea."Maria said.

"What."Zero asked.

"We can be a team."Maria suggested.

"Huh?"Leon said.

"We may not know each other that much, but we are friends right?"Maria asked.

"You bet, we should be a team."Zero said.

"That sounds awesome."Leon said as they three high fived each other. Zero knew this was the start of an adventure.

**(Chapter end)**

**Next Chapter:Zero. Leon, and Maria make a new team. Zero finds two combat bots that have weird personalities. What will their team name be. Find out.**

**Chapter Three:Team bonding and droids.**

* * *

**I know, lame ending. But I am tired and I want to end this quick. The chapter after will probably be a Bio for the Oc I made. Zero has two new abilities, invisibility and force sheild. What is next? Find out.**


	3. Team bonding and bots

**Here is the next chapter. **

**AN: Zero is not godlike(Not yet at least) He is stronger than Skywalker though(I hate him.). Zero will have powers and a harem at his side.(All right.) Now the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter three:Team bonding and bots.**

**(Coruscant)**

Zero, Leon, and Maria were hanging around the temple coming up with names for their team. So far nothing for them.

"How about team Republico."Leon suggested.

"Repuplico?"Zero asked.

"You know, commando's for the Republic."Leon said.

"No, doesn't make sense. How about Team Jedi."Maria said.

"There's only two padawans, and an engineer."Zero said.

"Actually, I'm a Jedi guardian."Leon said.

"Okay, a padawan, a guardian, and an engineer. Look, let's focus on the names later."Zero said as they kept walking.

"What should our ship look like?"Leon asked.

"Better question, where are we going to get the parts?"Zero said/asked. Maria then gasped.

"What?"Leon asked.

"I know where we can get parts."Maria said.

"Where?"zero asked.

"Follow me."Maria said as she ran and they followed.

**(Later)**

"this is where you get the parts."Leon said.

"It's has the best parts around."Maria said.

"Rrrright. Phew, it stinks."Leon said plugging his nose.

"Well, it is a junkyard, so yeah."Zero said as he looked around. Indeed, the three children were in a junkyard looking for parts.

"How are we suppose to find parts when most of it is junk."Leon said as he looked through the pile. Maria gasped.

"Don't say that. These parts were part of a ship with a great history."Maria said as she picked up a piece of a wing.

"Imagine, this wing could have been part of the fastest ship in the quadrant."Maria said as Leon smelled it and gagged.

"Or a dump ship."Leon suggested as Maria ignored him and grabbed an engine.

"This engine could be part of a starfighter. Imagine."Maria said as she petted it and soon saw the rust on her hand."Of course it was a long time ago."

"Face it Maria, all these part may have had a history. But now they are rusted, old junk."Leon said as he picked up a droid head. It had an orange visor, horns that were dented, a grey and blue complex to it, and was covered in rust.

"Take this droid for example, it had a history. But now it is a piece of junk."Leon said.

"Who you calling junk, foxy?"

The kids jumped at the voice and looked around to find its owner.

"Who are you?"Zero asked.

"Where are you?"Leon asked.

"Why don't you look at your hand."

Leon then suddenly realized where the voice was coming from, as did the others. He looked at the droid head in his hands as it laid silent. Then.

"Boo."It said in a gruff voice as leon screamed and threw the head at Maria. She caught it as it stared at her.

"You want a piece of me too."It said. Maria screamed and passed it at Zero. He caught it and looked at it.

"Come on Blondie, bring it on."It said as Zero just stared at him.

"Um hi."Zero said, unsure on what to do.

"Hi back to you."It said. Zero then heard a rustle in the garbage as a body came out. It had a hard dented chest with rust spots on it, the color was nearly gone, the hand had four fingers as it walked up to him and lifted up one of it arms.

"Can you please give me my head back."It said.

"Huh? Oh uh sure."Zero said as he handed it the head as it placed it on the body and gave it a few twirls around the neck as it was put in place.

"Ah, there we go. Now how about a good beating."It said as it walked towards the kids.

"Merc, where are you?"

The kids, and droid turned too a droid that looked exactly like the one in front of them only its voice was lighter, more nicer. It walked up to them and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank the maker I found you Merc, Those annoying kids are back. Who are these young ones."It asked as it looked at the droid and then the kids before him.

"Just some brats who are trying to steal our stuff."It said.

"We weren't stealing, we were looking for parts."Maria said.

"Plus, this is junk."Leon said as the gruff droid got in his face.

"You got a problem with our"junk"?"it asked as Leon nodded his head no."Good."

"Look, were sorry. We didn't know droids were in charge here."Zero said as the droid looked at each other before laughing.

"Hahaha, oh he thinks were droids. Hahah."The gruff one said as it rolled on the ground.

"Now that is funny."The nicer one said. The three found this annoying, well Zero and Maria, Leon was confused.

"I don't get it."Leon said.

"Whats so funny?"Maria said angry at being laughed at. The gruff one got up as he started to control his laughter.

"It's what he said. That were droids."It said confusing the kids.

"I don't understand."Zero said.

"Were not droids."The nicer one said.

"Then what are you?"Leon asked.

"Robots."The gruff one said.

"What's the difference."Leon asked.

"There is a huge difference."The gruff one said as he took a seat down."Robots are more unique than droids."

"We have our own personality."The other one said.

"So do droids."Maria said.

"Yes but they are programmed with it, robots had freedom to do what we want."The gruff one said.

"What else?"Zero asked.

"Droids are skinny, and little while robots were buff, and strong."It said as it flexed out only for the arm to short-circuit and power off.

"Were?"Maria asked.

"Robots were no longer needed because I guess droids were more "Unique". So they shut down the robot industries and disposed of all robots."The other said.

"That's horrible!"Maria said as Zero nodded.

"Yes, but it is the people made us, of course some robots rebelled. But with the off switch, robots went offline permantly."It said.

"What about you two."Zero asked.

"We're special, we can't go offline, we can't have viruses put into us, and we can't be destroyed."The nice one said confusing the children.

"What do you mean?"Leon asked.

"Means if you cut off my arm. I can still retach it."The gruff one said.

"CCCoooollll."The kids said in unsion.

"Aw, its nothing."The gruff one said.

"Are you kidding, you guys are like indestructible droids, but way cooler."Leon said.

"Thanks." the nice one said.

"I'm Zero, these are my friends, Maria and Leon."Zero said introducing the others.

"I'm Merc, this is my brother Green."The gruff one now identified as Merc and the other one now identified as Green said hi.

"So, hello aside. What do you need parts for?"Merc asked.

"We need them to make our own ship."Maria answered.

"Aren't you a little young to make a ship?"Green asked.

"Were making a team."Zero said.

"A team, well alright. Of course you need a picture of the ship your making so I can give you some parts for it."Merc said.

"Aww man, we don't even have a design for the ship."Maria said.

"How can we be so stupid to forget."Zero said.

"Hey, hey. Enough of that, you ain't stupid. How about you comeback when you have the design for the ship. You don't mind Merc?"Green asked.

"Sure, I don't care. I enjoy some company."Merc said.

"Yes, we'll be back."Maria said as she and Leon left, Zero stayed where he is.

"Kid, you okay?"Merc asked.

"Zero, come on."Leon said.

"I have an idea."Zero said.

"What?"Maria asked as Zero walked up too Green and Merc.

"Merc, Green." They looked at him."How about you join our team."Zero suggeseted, surprising Merc and Green.

"Are you sure about that kid. I mean look at us."Merc said as he looked at the rust spotts on his body.

"I'm sure Maria can fix you up. Right Maria?"Zero asked.

"I think I can, I'll try."Maria asked.

"Why do you want us to be on your team?"Green asked.

"You guys are indestructible robots, what can be better than that?"Leon said/asked.

"I don't, what do you think Merc? Merc?"Green said as he looked around only to see Merc doing the robot dance singing "We're getting out of this dump."Over and over again.

"Well, I guess that settles it."Green said as the kids whooped in the air.

"Alright lets go."Zero said as he lend Green and the still dancing Merc out of the junkyard.

**(One day later.)**

Zero and Leon were waiting for Maria too be done. She spent all night cleaning the robots. While she did that, the boys were coming up with some designs for the ship. They were interrupted by a drowsy Maria walking in.

"Okay, boys. I give yooou."Maria said drowsily."The new Merc and Green."Maira said as she fell asleep lifting the curtains up to show Mrec and Green. The rust spots were gone, the dents were buffed out, and the dirt was gone as well. In their place was a shiny Merc and Green as the stood posily.

"Alright this is an upgrade."Merc said checking himself out.

"The dents on my body are gone. It feels so good."Green said.

"You guys looked awesome. Too bad Maria doesn't get to see."Zero said as they looked at the snoring Maria on the ground.

"Aww well, we'll wake her up later. What now?"Merc asked.

"Now, we need parts for the ship, and a new name."Zero said.

"Got it, Me and Green will get the parts, See ya boss!"Merc said as he dragged Green without a second thought.

"We didn't even tell him what we need. Nor did we tell him the ship design."Leon said as Zero shrugged.

"They'll realize soon. Come on, let's get Maria too her room."Zero said as they carried Maria. They lifted her around the temple trying to find her room. They were lifting her up the upper levels of the temple when Leon realized it.

"Wait, Maria not a padawan. Doesn't that mean she doesn't live in the temple."Leon said as Zero stared at him. It was all silence, only Maria's snoring was the sound. Then both Zero and Leon let go of Maria and slapped themselves on the head. Maria fell on the ground and rolled down the stairs. She'll feel that in the morning.

"We don't even know where she lives."Zero said as they followed the rolling Maria.

"We could ask anyone, someone has to know."Leon said as they reached the bottom and picked up the sleeping Maria.

"well, if it isn't the freak and the loser."

The two turned to see the bullies that picked on them before. They walked towards them as leon let go of Maria and hid behind Zero.

"What do you want jerk?"Zero asked as the Torgruta looked at him arrogantly.

"We just came back to repay your friend for the beat down she gave us."The Mirilian said as he glared at the sleeping Maria.

"Well, she's sleeping. And I bet she could kick all of your butts too."Zero said as the three glared at him.

"You think you're so cool because your mommy is a jedi."The human said.

"No. I don't think I'm cool. I just know that I went too far with picking on somebody."Zero said.

"Well, since you think you're so cool. We're going to teach you a lesson."The Torgruta said as he went to punch Zero. Zero ducked as Leon did as well. The human tackled Leon and held him to the ground.

"leon."Zero said as he went to help his friend only to get knee in the stomach by the Mirilian. The Mirilian and Torgruta soon covered Zero and started punching Zero. The human then pushed Leon and started joining in on the punches. Maria was waking up to the sound.

"What's going on?"Maria said as her vision became more clear and saw Leon on the ground.

"Leon."Maria said as she came up too him."What happen?"Maria asked. Leon didn't answer, instead he pointed to the bullies as they punched Zero.

"Zero!"Maria said as she rushed in the group.

"Get off him!"Maria yelled as she tried pulling one of them away only to get elbowed in the chest. She fell on the ground for the lack of air.

"You just had too run out without asking Zero what the ship looked like."Green said as him and Merc were in the elevator.

"Well, sorry. I'm just glad we don't have to live in that junkyard anymore."Merc said as the elevator opened and they walked out to see three padawans, leon on the ground clutching his stomach, Maria on the ground, and in the beating was Zero getting beat up.

"BOSS!"Both Green and Merc yelled as they ran towards the fighting.

"Get off him you brats."Merc yelled as he ran at them. Only for them to force push them back.

"Look at this boys, the freak needs droids to help him."The Human said.

"This kid is nothing but a loser and a freak."The Torgruta said as they continued punching. Zero was blocking out the punches, they hurt like hell, but he couldn't do anything. He then slipped into subconscious.

**(Zero's subconscious.)**

Zero woke up to find himself into a black area with blue lines floating around. He walked a little bit.

"Where am I?"Zero asked as his voice echoed.

**"I have watched you."**

Zero turned to see a light ball. It glowed as Zero felt the force flow around it.

"Who are you?"Zero asked.

**"Who I am is none of your concern for now. But I am here to guide you."**It said as it floated closer to Zero.

"Guide me?"Zero asked/said.

**"Yes, you a destined for greatness."**It said as it glowed bright and blinded Zero's vision.

"Wait, who are you?"Zero asked as his vision became darker.

**"You are destined for greatness. Good luck, Chosen one."**It said. Zero couldn't hear what it said as he felt energy flow into him and release.

(Real world.)

The boys kept punching Zero as blue energy flowed around Zero. They just then noticed it but it was late. The energy released a shockwave that sent everyone flying. Leon, Maria, Merc, Green, and the bullies looked to see a fullied healed Zero, floating in midair, with the force flowing around him, eyes white blue, and hair all static. He looked at his friends showing calm expression. Before looking at the bullies and glaring at them. He lifted up his hand and with a touch to thin air, a giant force push sent the three bullies to the wall and running for there lives.

The energy around Zero stopped as his hair returned too normal and his eyes normal. He looked at his friend before falling too subconscious.

"Zero!"The other said in unsion as they ran to him.

(Later)

Zero woke up to find himself in the infirmary. The curtains opened up to show a clone doctor.

"Hey kid. You got pretty banged up."The clone said as he walked to Zero taking out a few cords.

"How long was I out?"Zero asked as he lifted himself up with some help from the doctor.

"Two days."He answered.

"Two days!"Zero said.

"You got pretty banged up kid. Anyways, your friends are outside. I'll tell them your up."The clone said as he closed the curtains. Zero looked at himself as he wondered what happened.

"What happen, what did I do?"Zero thought.

"Zero!"

Zero turned to see Maria, Leon, Merc, and Green run up to him and hug him.

"Guys, your okay."Zero said as he hugged them.

"Of course we are."Merc said.

"What happen?"Zero asked.

"You went all super jedi."Leon said.

"Super jedi?"Zero asked.

"Your hair was flowing like crazy, and when you flex your finger you forced push those bullies."Leon said.

"What happen to the kids, are they okay."Zero asked.

"Fine, they are."

The kids and bots turned to see Yoda walking**(Or wobbling, same thing)** towards them.

"Master Yoda, are they okay?"Zero asked.

"Fine they are. In the infirmary, heard you got into a fight, I heard you did."Yoda said.

"Those jerks started it."Leon said as Yoda chuckled.

"Believe you I do. Saw it I did, through the force. Too late I was."Yoda said.

"I bet they will leave us alone now."Maria said.

"Worry, you don't. Expelled they are, picking fights they should not. Proud of you I am."Yoda said as he smiled at them before walking away.

"So what happen while I was asleep."Zero said.

"Well, we contacted your mom and told her what happen. She'll be back in todays."Leon said.

"Great, I probably get grounded. What else?"Zero asked.

"We came up with the team name."Maria answered.

"Sweet what is it?"Zero asked. Instead Merc and Green went out and grabbed a poster holding both sides. On the front was a name of the team in paint.

"Team Omega!"The four said in unsion as confetti was thrown around.

"And leading that team will be our friend and boss, you."Merc said as he pointed at Zero.

"Me, why me?"Zero asked.

"Because Zero, you protected us, you gave Merc and Green a home. You accepted Leon while no one else did. You are a true leader."Maria said. Zero thought about it, he looked at his friend and smiled.

"All right, I'll do it."Zero said as the others cheered.

"But what about our ship?"Zero asked.

"We have that covered."Leons said as he handed Zero the design of it. Zero smiled then looked at his team.

"Guys, let's get started."Zero said as they left the infirmary.

(Unknown)

A glowing ball looked at Zero and his team as they grabbed parts.

**"He is destined for greatness."**It said.

**"Soon, he will learn of his true destiny."**It said as it watched Zero and his team, waiting for the future too come.

**(Chapter end)**

* * *

**AN: There you have it readers. The next chapter will be better. I promise. I added Green and Merc from Ratchet and Clank deadlocked. Their will be another character but I will not tell. I hope you guys have a wonderful day. Until my next chapter. Omega108 out!**


	4. Character's Bio

**You guys expected a chapter. Sorry, but atleast you get to known about my Oc's. Anyway, here is the Characters bio.**

* * *

**(Character Bio)**

**Name: Zero Omega.**

**Nicknames: "Z" "Omega(Only clones call him that.)**

**Age:16**

**Appearence**

**Race:Human.**

**Gender:Male.**

**Height:6'1"**

**Hair:Blonde, in a ponytail.**

**Eyes:Blue.**

**Skin:White.**

**Body type:Strong build.**

**Clothing:White jedi robe, with amor plates.(Think Galen Marek jedi costume.)**

**Personality: Nice, funny, lazy, brave, flirts occaisionly, and couragous.**

**Likes:Food, fighting, ships, girls, pranking, and reading.**

**Dislikes:Assholes, sepretist, and two certain people, one emo jedi, and a creepy chancellor.**

**Weapons: Two blue lightsabers that connect to form a double blade lightsaber.**

**Force powers:Force invisibility, Saber throw, Force shield(With stand blaster too rockets.) Force electricity, force electric ball, and force speed(I think that is what you call it.)**

* * *

** Name:Leon Redbeard.**

**Nicknames: 'Foxboy."**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance.**

**Race: Foxonian **

**Gender: male.**

**Height:6'0"**

**Hair: All over body, red and white, and tail with white tip.**

**Eyes: Bluish grey.**

**Clothing: White shirt, blue pants, brown gauntlet like gloves, brown boots, brown vest, and scabbard on back.**

**Personality: Clumsy, funny, scareful, and brave at times.**

**Likes: Food, Maria, and his best friend/brother Zero.**

**Dislikes: Seperatist, and Skywalker.**

**Weapons: Vibro sword(Likes sword instead of sabers.), sheild gauntlets, and jetboots.**

**Force power: Force push, force speed, and force agility.**

* * *

** Name: Maria Cortana**

**Nicknames: "Foxy"**

**Age:16.**

**Apperance**

**Race:Foxonian.**

**Gender:Female.**

**Height:5'9"**

**Hair: Black hair on top, and orange all over.**

**Eyes:Green.**

**Clothing: Blue shorts, goggles, boots, bracelets, and orange shirt with orange vest.**

**Personality: Rude(Too others), nice, funny, smart, and really brave, and crazy.**

**Likes:Fighting, ships, weapons, and podracing.**

**Dislikes:People that touch her hair, assholes, and a certain jedi.**

**Weapons:Jet boots, and shotgun gauntlets(Look up Ember Celica from Rwby on google images.)**

**(Character bio over.)**

* * *

**Don't worry, I will update soon. Zero's force shield can with stand blasters, to rockets. Tanks are another story, he could deflect it, but it would put a lot of energy and probably won't worrk. Maria's weapons are Ember Celica are from the series RWBY, look it up. Until next time. Omega108 out.**


	5. Pets and battle

**Here is the next chapter readers. Since I finished this chapter, I will tell you Zero will have a harem(I don't know if I told you already). Here is most of it.**

**Ahsoka tano**

**Barris Offee**

**Asajj ventress(I'll make it work)**

**Riyo Chuchi(I like her)**

**Padme amidala**

**Aurra sing(I don't know, just decided.)**

**Luminara unduli(I felt like it.)**

**Aayla secura**

**Three more I will not tell you.**

**This story will be before the second battle of Genosis. Ahsoka and Barris always knew each other and are best friends. Maria will go with Leon because I felt like it, she'll be like an older sister to Zero and Padme and Anakin will not be married.(Sorry people who like the AnaPadme fanfiction, I don't like it and here are the reason.**

**One:Anakin literally is emo. He wears dark jedi robes(EMO!)**

**Second:During the third movie, when he found out Padme was going to die. He looked up to Palpatine for help. It didn't matter when he destroyed every thing, she ended up dying when he broke her heart(Asshole.).**

**And Third: He was the chosen one, yet he killed almost every single jedi and padawan. All to save his wife. He killed every tusken raider(Even the children) because they killed his mom. **

**Atleast he knew his mom. Zero's parents were BURNED to death when he was a baby. That is why I give Padme to Zero. On to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Pets and battle.**

** (Coruscant)**

Yoda was waiting for the return of Master Mace Windu and Shaak ti to arrive after their victory over the seperatist on planet Kogon. The ship came out of hyperspace and Landed on the ground at ease. All the troops walked out. Scar and Pond were helping the troops unload the gear. Mace and Shaak ti were walking out to meet Yoda. Or in Shaak ti case fast walking, Windu had a hard time keeping up with her. Shaak ti finally made up to Yoda.

"Master Yoda."Shaak ti said with a bow and searched around the area finding any trace of her son.

"Good to see you to, I am. Your son you are looking for?"Yoda asked.

"The children told me what happen."Shaak ti said worried.

"Not to worry, fine he is. A bit banged up, but fine."Yoda said as he turned his attention to Mace."Successful you were?"

"They have made alliances with us."Mace answered as he noticed Shaak ti walking away.

"Mom!"

Shaak ti turned to see Zero, Leon, Maria, and to bulky droids run up to her.

Shaak ti went on a knee to hug Zero as they hugged each other in a tight hug.

"Zero, its good to see you are okay."Shaak ti said as they departed hugs.

"Its good to see you to mom, besides I'm fine."Zero said. Shaak ti then notice Merc and Green.

"Um, who are you to?"Shaak ti asked.

"Oh right, mom this is Green and Merc, our combat bots."Zero said as he introduced Merc and Green to Shaak ti.

"Combat bots?"Mace asked.

"Yeah, after you guys left. We decided to make a team. We found Merc and Green in an old junkyard."Maria said.

"A team?"Shaak ti asked.

"Yeah, we're team Omega."Leon said as the group hundle up and did an awesome pose.

"This doesn't seem right. You are only three children and two droids."Mace said.

"Hey, when we get older. The Seperatist will wish they never mess with us."Maria said.

"Plus, were robots, not droids."Merc said.

"There the same thi-"Mace got interrupted.

"NO!. They are different."Merc said defiantly.

"I can't stop you guys can I?"Shaak ti asked as the children smiled at her and shaked their heads no."Very well, but you will only go when you are older."Shaak ti said as the kids cheered.

"Fine by me. I need to do more training."Zero said.

"Excellent this is. Please, tell us what happen on Kogon."Yoda said as Mace explained.

**(Inside cruiser)**

Two clones were carring cargo out of the ship.

"Whats in this thing, bricks?"The first one asked.

"I don't know, stop complaining and start lifting."The second one said. They were lifting it when it moved.

"You felt that?"The first one asked.

"Yeah, I did. Go get a crowbar."The second one said as the first one left and came back with a crowbar. He opened it and the first one looked inside.

"Anything?"The second one asked.

"Nope, just darkness."The first one answered as he looked into the darkness. Then a pair of red eyes opened. The clone gasped and tried too back away but it was to late, the eyes were upon him with teeth.

**(Outside)**

Mace and Shaak ti were filling Yoda what happen while the kids and bots helped the clones with the crates.

"AAAHHH!"

Everyone turned to a sream to see a clone run by some little blur while another clone chased it with a crowbar.

"Stop running so I can hit it."The clone with the crowbar said as he chased the blur. The blur stopped chasing the clone as it ran away. It saw Zero and ran full speed into him. Zero landed on the ground. Everyone surrounded Zero to see the blur. The blur turned out to be a dog, a puppy at that. It had a dark color to it, with red eyes, rock-like body with curved spikes on back, had a short tail, and was cuddiling in Zero's arm for safty. It whippered a little as it stuck close to Zero.

"Aw, its so cute."Green said as he watched it.

"What happen?"Mace asked as he looked at the two clone.

"Well, you see. That dog thing jumped out of the box and I lured it away from the ship as my partner here tried knocking it out."The first one answered.

"In other words, he screamed like a girl as he ran away from a puppy."The second one stated as the first one glared at him.

"What is it?"Leon asked.

"It's a Anubias tracker dog."Maria stated.

"A Anbia-what."Merc asked.

"An Anbias Tracker dog. They are amazing trackers."Shaak ti said as Zero looked at it as it stared at him. It then started licking him. Zero laughed a bit.

"She likes you."Maria said as she started petting it.

"How do you know its a she?"Leon asked.

"I know when I see a girl."Maria said. Zero petted it as its tail wagged a bit. Zero looked at his mom.

Mom, can we keep her?"Zero asked.

"I don't know. Keeping her will be alot of responsibility."Shaak ti said as the kids did one thing that will work:The puppy dog face. Zero, Maria, Leon, Merc, Green(They tried to make a face), hell even the dog made a face. Shaak ti smiled but sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but you have to take care of her and name her."Shaak ti said as the group cheered.

"Yes, what are we going to name her?"Maria asked.

"I'm going to name her Zed."Zero said.

"Why Zed?"Leon asked.

"I like the name."Zero said.

"Come on. Lets get her a collar."Maria said as the group left as Shaak ti smiled at them.

"You sure its a good idea to allow him to keep it?"Mace asked.

"I don't think, I know it was. Anubias are great dogs and are loyal to their master to the end."Shaak ti said, she then noticed Yoda's eyes were closed and concentrating on something.

"Master Yoda, is something wrong?"Shaak ti asked.

"A disturbes in the force, a darkness approaching."Yoda said.

"The sith?"Mace asked.

"No, a darkness born before us. And your son, will be apart of it, he will be."Yoda said as Shaak ti looked at the dissappearing forms of team Omega.

"Then lets hope he is ready."Shaak ti said as they left to the jedi temple.

**(Years later)**

In the jedi temple, in a room was a sixteen year old Zero was meditating. He wore jedi robes(Think Galen Marek jedi robes.) as he meditated. He was disconneting one of his lightsabers as he reconnected it and used the force to set it on the ground. Zero was breathing softly as he disconnected his other lightsaber and reconnected it. He then heard banging on his door.

"Zero! Open up."The sound of Maria yelled as she banged on the door. Zero grabbed his lightsabers and connected them to his belt. He opened the door to see and adult Maria wearing jean shorts, fingerless gloves, orange vest, and yellow bracelets.

"What is it Maria?"Zero asked.

"We're needed. Your mother called for reinforcements."Maria said.

"What, when?"Zero asked.

"Just a few minutes."Maria stated.

"Where are the others?"Zero asked.

"They are getting the ship ready."Maria said as Zero nodded.

"Alright, lets go."Zero said as they ran down the corridor to the hanger.

**(Hanger)**

"No, this piece goes here. This one goes there."Leon stated as he fixed their ship _The Relentless_. He wore his battle gear that consisted of a white shirt, brown vest, brown fingerless gloves, brown boots, blue jeans, and scabbard on his back that held his Vibrosword. He was fixing the ship with their astromech R3-98, it was white with red outlines. It beeped in annoyance.

"Oh, don't get snippy with me Red. We have to get this ship ready now."Leon said.

"Leon!"

Leon turned to see Zero and Maria running up to him.

"Is the ship ready yet?"Zero asked.

"It will fly, but the hyperdrive isn't working right."Leon stated. Zero shook his head, this was the third hyperdrive that busted.

"We'll have to work with it, where's Merc and Green?"Maria asked.

"Over here."

They all turned to see Merc and Green running up to them with their weapons, Merc has a Mandalorian heavy repeater. Green has a sniper rifle. They ran up to the others.

"We're here boss, lets go show those tinnies why you don't mess with team Omega."Merc said as he cocked his repeater.

"Alright, lets go."Zero said as they ran into the ship.

"Maria, status report."Zero said.

"The hyperdrive is working, it will only take longer to get there."Maria stated as they started up the ship.

"We will have deal with it, everyone in?"Zero asked. The others nodded and an adult Zed barked.

"Alright, lets go."Zero said as they entered hyperspace.

"Hold out mom, we'll be there as soon as we can."Zero thought

**(Planet Karana)(made it up)**

On the planet surface where the battle was going on. It wasn't going well for the Republic as they were forced back. Leading them were Master Anakin skywalker, Luminara unduli, and Shaak ti. Anakin is a human with dark blonde hair**(I fon't fuckin know or care, it changes in the series)**, with dark jedi armor on. Luminara was a Mirilian with dark jedi robes with a head dress on her head.

"I hope your reinforcement will arrive here soon."Luminara said as she deflected a laser.

"They will be."Shaak ti said as she cut a droid in half.

"They better be. Ahsoka, what's your condition on your side?"Anakin asked into the comlink. On the other side of the battlefield was a Torgruta with fingerless gloves, white pants, a wrap around her breast, boots, and a green lightsaber.

"Not good master, the droids keep coming."Ahsoka said."Me and Barris are holding them back as long as we can."Ahsoka said as she and a Mirilian with a black robe and hood with a green lightsaber deflected a blaster shot.

"Keep holding, Shaak ti said they will be here any time."Anakin said with a hint of sarcasm. Shaak ti just glared at him and continued to deflect blasters.

"Cut the sarcasm Anakin, we have to hold out."Obi wan said on the other side of the battlefield as he forced a group of droids back.

"Lets hope your reinforcement arrives."Anakin said. Shaak ti just glared at him and continued cutting down droids.

"Zero, please hurry."Shaak ti thought as they cut down droids.

**(Hyperspace)**

Zero was waiting for the ship to leave hyperspace when he felt his mothers distress.

"We have to hurry."Zero said.

"we are exiting hyperspace in three...two...one!"Leon said as they exited hyperspace and into a firefight.

"Oh crap!"Leon screamed as they dodged cannon shots and moved around the battlefield.

"Its a fricken warzone out here."Green said as he watched a ship get blown up.

"Wait until we land. When will the Republic forces get here?"Zero asked.

"Ten minutes."Maria stated.

"Alright, we're head on the ground while Green pilot the ship."Zero said as the others nodded. Zero then piloted the ship to the planets surface.

**(Planet surface)**

The Jedi and clones met up and soon joined to keep the clones at bay. They were soon cornered afterwards.

"Hands up Jedi."One of the droids ordered.

"We would rather die."Anakin said as the droids cocked their blasters.

"We will gladly give you that."It said as the droids aimed their blasters at them.

"Anakin, next time keep your mouth shut."Obi wan said as they readied thier sabers and the clones prepared to fight.

"Alright, we'll give you one chance to surrender. You are are outnumbered."The droid said as Shaak ti smiled.

"Your right, but we have something you don't."Shaak ti said as the others looked at her.

"And what would that be?"The droid asked.

"Reinforcements."Shaak ti stated.

"Hah, what reinforcement?"The droid asked before a blaster shot destroyed it and soon others.

"OH MY GOD!"One of the droids screamed before a missle blew it up with the others nearby. The jedi and clones were expecting a Republic cruiser. But instead was a ship almost exactly like the Twilight if not bigger and darker. It flew in the battlefield destroying tanks and droids left and right.

"I told you."Shaak ti said.

"Whatever, this is our reinforcemence?"Anakin asked. The ship stopped and opened the door as four people jumped out.

"What are they doing?"Ahsoka asked.

"Probably getting themselves killed."Anakin said.

"Maybe we should help them, come on."Shaak ti said as she ran in with Scar right behind her cutting and destroying droids left and right. The other soon followed.

**(With Zero)**

Zero landed on the ground with Leon, Maria, and Merc behind him. The droids surrounded them and aimed their blasters at them.

"This was a bad idea."Leon said as he stared at the army of droids.

"Lets lock and load."Merc said as he aimed his repeater at the droids.

"Lets blow some tinnies up."Maria said as her bracelets transformed into gun gauntlets and loaded them.

"Pick your targets."Zero said as he activated his lightsabers. They charged as Zero cut a droid in half. He used force speed to dodge blasters shots and cut droids left and right. Merc was shooting down droids like bowling pins.

"Come at me!"Merc yelled as he shot them down. Maria just casually walked up to a super battle droid.

"Surrender or die."It said. Maria smiled.

"Bring it."Maria said as she punched it, when her fist collided with its chest it created and explosion. She then punched the others.

"They go down so easily."Maria said as she started destroying the droids.

"Easy for you to say."Leon said as he deflect blast from a droideka.

"Does anyone see the general?"Zero asked as he forced out all the parts of a super battle droid as it fell to the ground in pieces.

"I think they are on the other side of the battle field."Maria said as she blew up another droid. Zero nodded when three commando droids jumped out of nowhere and punched him. Zero landed on the ground before getting back up, he dodged the slice from the one with the sword. It kept on slashing at him as the others shot at him. Zero grabbed the blade and was about to slice the droid if the other commando didn't kick him in the side. They walked up to him.

"Die."It said as they aimed their blasters at them. Zero smiled before electrocuting them. He electrocuted them for about three minutes, even some droids nearby got electrocuted.

**(Seperatist side of the battle.)**

General Grievous was watching his droids destroy the Republic. He was saddened that he had to stay at the post and not destroy the jedi. Then all of the sudden a ship came out of nowhere and destroyed half of his army.

"Sir."The droid commander said as the general growled and turned to it.

"What?"Grievous asked. It gave him the binoculars and pointed to the battlefield.

"You may want to see this."It said as Grievous looked into the binoculars and looked where the droid pointed and saw something that shocked him. A jedi, a padawan at that, was electricuting several droids. Near him were two fox's humanoid, one female and one male, and a bulky droid. He saw how they destroyed his droids at ease.

"Interesting."The general said.

"Sir?"The droid asked as Grievous tossed the binoculars to the droid as it barely caught it. He walked off the platform.

"General, the count order us to protect the post."It said as the general turned to him.

"Count ordered us yes, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. And besides, I want test this padawan, who knows. He could be more entertaining than Skywalker's padawan."Grievous said as he walked to the battlefield.

**(Back with Zero)**

Zero was cutting down more droids as he also electricuted them. He cut the last of them as the other.

"That was fun."Merc said as he threw a grenade at a group of droids, blowing them to bits.

"We should regroup with the others."Zero said as they walked away, before a droid with a rocket appeared behind of a rock.

"Die, jedi scum!"It screamed as it shot the rocket. Zero got infront of the others and made a forced shield. The rocket hit as Zero focused keeping the shield standing. Merc shot the droid as it crumbled to pieces.

"You okay Zero."Leon asked.

"Yeah, let's get going."Zero said as they kept walking, only to hear the sound of clapping. They turned to see giant cybernetic man standing on a rock clapping. It was bigger than Merc and had a skeleton like body, it had long arms with claws, long legs, and a skull like face, what surprised them was the reptilian eyes. It clapped for a while before jumping off the rock and on the ground. It looked at them.

"I'm impressed. Never have I seen a padawan that could use force lighting nor a force shield. Not even my master has used that move."The cyborg said. Zero looked at him.

"Your General Grievous."Zero said as the others gasp. They have heard of the separatist general, the slayer of a thousand jedi's.

"So you've heard of me."Grievous said with a chuckle.

"You're the talk of the jedi order, along with Dooku."Zero said.

"Surprise?"Grievous asked.

"About what?"Maria asked.

"About meeting me for the first time."Grievous said.

"No."Merc said.

"No?"Grievous asked, he was surprised someone who never met him wasn't scared, then again. Skywalkers padawan wasn't.

"Why do you fight for Dooku?"Leon asked.

"Because the jedi are the reason for my new body."Grievous said as he pulled a green and blue lightsabers."Prepare to die."Grievous said as he charged as the others dodged. Grievous grabbed Leon and threw him at Merc sending them to a boulder. Maria punched Grievous as Zero forced him into a wall. Grievous got back up before getting a kick to the face by Leon. Grievous blocked a slash from Leon and kicked him.

Merc took out his repeater and shot at Grievous. Grievous dodged the blast and cut off Merc's head. Grievous smiled in victory before getting grabbed by the leg and thrown into a broken tank. He looked up to see a headless Merc reconnecting his head.

"What, I'm indestructible bitch."Merc said as he shot at Grievous. Maria reloaded her gauntlets and shot a few round in Grievous stomach. He flew back a couple of feet before getting back up. Zero then tried slashed at Grievous and force pushing him.

Grievous growled and slashed at Zero who had no time to dodge. Zero used his right hand to cover it when the saber cut his arm. Grievous smiled in victory, only it disappeared when the arm was not cut but instead holding the lightsaber. Zero smiled at him as electricity burned the sleeve revealing his electric arm.

"What is this?"Grievous asked as Zero pushed the saber off him as his team backed him up.

"Come on Grievous, we know your holding back."Zero said.

"Indeed I am."Grievous said as his arms disconnected into four.

"Well then, let's noy hold back either."Maria said confusing Grievous. Until Zero connected his blades making it a double-bladed lightsaber. Maria connected her fist making an explosion sending her on fire but not burning her. Merc reloaded his Repeater as his visor changed from orange, to red. And Leon just pointed his Vibroblade at Grievous. Grievous laughed.

"Let's begin then."Grievous said as he charged.

"Alright, lets dance."Zero said as he and the others charged.

**(Play Metal gear Revengeance OST: The Only thing I know for real)**

Grievous jumped up in the air and slashed at them only for Zero to force push him in the air. Maria charged at him and punched Grievous in the stomach that a dent was made. Grievous flipped so his legs were in the air and holding his lightsabers as he slashed at Maria. Leon charged and slashed Grievous as he blocked it and grabbed Leon.

Merc then tackled Grievous into a wall, he jumped back throwing a grenade at Grievous who jumped away from the explosion. Grievous heard a cry and looked up to see Zero in the air trying to slash at him. Grievous grabbed him with his leg and smashed Zero to the ground. Zero then grabbed Grievous and electrocuted him as Grievous bellowed in pain.

"You little brat."Grievous growled as Zero got off from under him. Zero looked at him as his arm started sparking.

"Try this on for size."Zero said as the electricity formed around his hand into a ball. Zero then charged with the ball into Grievous, Grievous had one thing on his mind."This is going to hurt a lot."

**(With the jedi)**

The clones and Jedi were forcing the droids back as they cut them down.

**BOOM!**

Everyone turned to the explosion as it went sky-high.

"What was that?"Barris asked.

"I don't know, but lets hope their on our side."Ahsoka said as they started fighting again. Shaak ti just shook her head.

"Zero, who were you fighting to cause that much of a ruckus."Shaak ti thought as she continued fighting.

**(With Zero)**

Zero got back up as did the others.

**(End Ost)**

"I might of put too much in that."Zero said as he dusted himself off.

"You think."Maria said as she dusted herself off. They heard laughing as they saw Grievous. He was still alive but banged up pretty badly, sparks flew from his parts, and one of his arms were gone. He laughed a little.

"That was the most fun I ever had in a fight."Grievous said as he stood up. He looked at Zero and his group.

"No one, not even Skywalker was able to put me in this condition. I should thank you all."Grievous said as he started to walk away.

"Thank us for what?"Maria asked.

"To give me a challenge."Grievous answered as he pulled out a comlink. A droid hologram appeared.

"Retreat, the jedi are overtaking our position."Grievous ordered as the droid nodded. He looked back to the Zero.

"See you around jedi."Grievous said as he walked away.

"Zero."

"What?"

"My name is Zero, this Leon, Maria, and Merc."Zero said as he introduced the others.

"Zero huh, see you around."Grievous said as he walked.

"Well, he's nice. When he's not trying to kill us."Leon said.

"Did he just compliment us?"Maria asked.

"Yeah, he was actually fun to fight."Merc said. Zero just watched the retreating form of Grievous.

"Zero?"Maria said/asked.

"This won't be the last tim we see him."Zero said.

"Let's hope not, that fight wasn't over until one of us fall."Merc said.

"Come on, lets go meet up with my mom and the others."Zero said as he left, the others following. Unaware of the spy droid watching them. It flew away, giving the report to its master.

**(Chapter end)**

* * *

**They you go! Not the best fight I know. But I will make it better, I promise. What is the darkness Yoda foreseen about? Why did I choose that song? Because it is great in my opinion. What will happen next chapter? Will Anakin get his ass kicked(I hope so.) Until next time my reviewers.**


	6. Aftermath

**Here is my next chapter. Also, I do a horrible Yoda impression so don't judge me when I write what Yoda says. Also, prepare for Asswalker kicking. On to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Aftermath.**

**(Planet Karana)**

The Jedi were waiting for the Senator's to arrive on the planet. The senator ship soon arrived and the hatched open to show Senator Padme amidala, Riyu chchi and Bail Organa. Anakin was smiling at Padme. Even though they weren't in love he still loved her.

"Senators."Obi wan said as they bowed to them.

"Master Kenobi, its good to see you are okay."Chuchi said.

"Will did pretty well by ourselves. Of course we couldn't do it without my leadership."Anakin said as he winked at Amidala. She just rolled her eyes at his attempt of flirting while Obi wan and Luminara sighed while Shaak ti glared.

"Of course, thanks to you Skywalker. We would all be nothing but ashes."Shaak ti said as she glared at Anakin. Anakin was about to retort when they heard a ship engine. They looked up to see the ship that saved their lives as it landed a couple of yards away from them. The hatch opened up as smoke flowed out with a coughing Green, waving its hand in its face.

"Whoo, this is going to be a problem."Green said as R3 rolled out with Zed following her. R3 beeped angrily at Green. Green chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Red, I'll let you drive next time okay."Green said as R3 beeped in agreement. Green then noticed everyone looking at him. He chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing to see here people. Just some technical differculty."Green said tried to cover the ship as the clones went back to their duties while Shaak ti walked up to Green.

"Green, its good to see you."Shaak ti said as Green saluted her.

"It's good to see you General."Green said. Zed went up to Shaak ti and leaned on her leg. Shaak ti chuckled and petted Zed's head causing her tail to waggle wildly. Shaak ti turned to Green.

"Where is my son and the others?"Shaak ti asked.

"I don't know. Zero told me to drop him off in the battle field."Green answered. Shaak ti sighed in irritation.

"That boy, what am I going to do with him?"Shaak ti asked to herself, but Green answered for no reason.

"I give him a break, he saved you guys after all."Green said as Shaak ti nodded. He did, a bit crazy, but he did. Obi wan and the other's walked up to Shaak ti and Green.

"This was our rescue."Anakin thought.

"Shaak ti, do you know this droid?"Anakin asked as Green looked at him. For some reason Anakin had the feeling that the droid was glaring at him. He soon saw that the visor for it turned from orange to red.

"Yes Skywalker, this is Green, a Combat bot and my son's."Shaak ti answered. The jedi and Senator's were shock to hear this.

"Son?"They thought at once.

"Mom!"

Everyone turned to see a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and white jedi robe at his side. Two Foxonians, one male, one female, and a droid that looked exactly like Green running up to them. Shaak ti walked up to the boy and hugged him.

"Zero, my son. It's good to see you are alright."Shaak ti said as the jedi besides Luminara and Senator's were shock to hear this.

"Mom?"They thought. Obi wan felt a tremedous power within the boy, far greater then Anakin and it felt balanced. Confusing him, but getting out of it and walked up to the boy.

"Hello padawan, my name is Obi w-"

"Your Obi wan Kenobi. Holy force can I have your autograph."Leon said as he had a piece of paper and pen. Obi wan was confused at why he wanted his autograph, but it was ended when the female Foxonian elbowed the boy.

"He's doesn't need you to pester him. Sorry about Leon, I'm Maria."Maria said as she held up her and Obi wan shook it.

"So you are the reinforcemence Shaak ti talked about?"Obi wan asked. Zero nodded and walked up to him.

"Yeah, I'm Zero and this is my team. This is Leon, Maria, Zed, R3, Zed, Green and Merc."Zero said as the other's introduced themselves.

"You could have been here sooner."Anakin said as Zero nodded.

"Your right. Sorry we were late mom. Hyperdrive was on the fritz again."Zero said.

"And."Anakin said confusing Zero. He looked at his comrades for anything else they did wrong, they shrugged. They were confused as much as him.

"Well?"Anakin asked.

"Well what?"Zero asked.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me."Anakin said, really confusing Zero now.

"I just did."Zero said.

"No, you apologized to Shaak ti, not me."Anakin said.

"And you are?"Leon asking. Anakin was shocked by this.

"I'm Anakin skywalker."Anakin said.

"Never heard of him."Leon said.

"I'm one of the greatest general's in the war."Anakin said.

"So."Maria said.

"This guy is annoying."Merc whispered to Green.

"He called me a droid, can you believe it."Green whispered back.

"We seriously need to have something saying we are Robot's, not droids."Merc said as Green nodded.

"Come on, I'm the Chosen one."Anakin said getting fed up with this. Zero just raised his eye brow.

"Really, you don't seem like him or her."Zero said. He read about the stories of the chosen one, the man or woman who would bring balance to the force. But he had a hard time believing this guy was the chosen one.

"How can I not be the chosen one?"Anakin asked.

"Well for one, your rude."Zero said.

"Arrogant."Shaak ti said as Anakin glared at her.

"Stupid."Merc said as Leon, Maria, and Green tried to hold in a laugh.

"And you tried making me apologize. True, I was late. I will apologize to the trooper that got injured for holding out as long as possible, but I will not apologize to some one as rude as you, come on guys."Zero said as his team followed him.

Anakin was shock that some one just backed talked him, sure Ahsoka does but she apologizes. But this padawan just backed talked him like he's some kid.

"I'm the chosen one dammit. This brat needs to learn his lesson."Anakin thought as he glared at the retreating form of Zero.

"Can you believe that Amidala, no respect. Amidala?"Anakin asked as he looked at Padme, she and Chuchi were in heaven. After they saw the boy, they fell in love at first site. The boy was abit younger by a few years but that didn't stop them from liking him a lot, he had sky blue eyes and natural blonde hair, natural blonde finally.

"He is hot."Padme said.

"Agreed."Chuchi said.

"What?"Anakin asked.

"Nothing."Padma and Chuchi said simountainiously.

"Master."

Anakin turned to see Ahsoka and Barris walk up to them. Barris bowed to Luminara.

"How's it going snips?"Anakin asked.

"Nothing, whats going on?"Ahsoka asked.

"We were just thanking the ho-I mean the padawan that saved your lives."Chuchi said.

"A padawan?"Barris asked/said.

"Yeah, turns out a padawan and his team saved us."Anakin said.

"Cool, where is he?"Ahsoka asked.

"He's right over there, Zero!"Shaak ti yelling out to the ship that saved their lives.

"Hold on...No this piece here!...Don't talk back to me Red...Shut up Leon! I'm coming."Zero said as he walked out of the Relentless and walked up to Shaak ti and the others. When Ahsoka and Barris saw him they were in high heaven like Padme and Chuchi. The boy they saw was hot as hell, and he was a natural blonde. He smiled at Shaak ti.

"You need something mom?"Zero asked, shocking Ahsoka and Barris.

"Yes, this is Ahsoka Tano, Skywalkers padawan and Luminara's padawan, Barris Offee. They wanted to thank you."Shaak ti said as Zero nodded and walked up to them, He raised his hand.

"Hi I'm Zero, Zero omega."Zero said as they got out of their trance of staring at him and shook his hand.

"I'm Ahsoka."

"I'm Barris." Zero smiled.

"Those are beautiful names for such beautiful girls."Zero said as the two blushed a bit while Anakin groan, Shaak ti chuckled, and Padme and Chuchi fumed.

"Zero! What is going on?"Leon yelled as he and the others ran up to Zero.

"Just talking to these girls that wanted to thank us for saving them."Zero said.

"Well, your wlecome."Leon said.

"Speaking of this, what made you to cause such an explsion?"Shaak ti asked, surprising everyone.

"Wait, you did that?"Barris asked as Zero nodded.

"Yeah."zero said.

"What did you do?"Shaak ti asked giving them the'Your in trouble look'and Zero and his team hated that look.

"We were up against a tank."Zero lied as the others nodded.

"Yeah, we just blew it up."Maria lied. Shaak ti raised an eyebrow and looked at Leon, she knew they were lying and Leon always shaked when lying. He was swetting a lot.

"Yeah, we were totally not fighting General Grievous and Zero used that force lighting ball to cause that explosion."Leon said as Green and Merc slapped their foreheads.

"LEON!"Zero and Maria yelled as Leon winced as Shaak ti gasped.

"Sorry."Leon said as he tried escaping only for Maria to grab his collar and hold him where he stands. They turned to a glaring Shaak ti.

"Mom we can explain."Zero said but Shaak ti held up her hand to stop him.

"What in the force gave you the idea to face the supreme general of the Seperatist army?"Shaak ti asked.

"We were going to come back to help you, but he intercepted us."Maria said.

"It's not like we could of just ran away from him."Leon said.

"He could of killed you."Shaak ti said.

"But he didn't, I did manage to beat him with my Force lighting ball. He survived of course."Zero said.

"Did you manage to capture him?"Anakin asked, so he could end this war, take Grievous and take all the glory of "capturing" him and get Padme to love him.

"Yeah, he right behind that rock in chains."Merc said with a hint of sarcasm."No we didn't you idiot, we let him walk away."Merc said.

"What, why?"Anakin asked.

"We beaten him, what else could we have done?"Leon asked.

"You could have captured him, making this war end."Anakin said glaring at Zero. Zero did not back down.

"We let him go and thats that. He was beaten, and even if we did the war will not be over. We still have Dooku and Ventress to worry about. He was beaten and that's good enough for me."Zero said.

"But now this war will now last longer."Anakin said.

"But now we have this planet on our side."Maria said glaring at Anakin.

"Why don't you get us a drink fox girl, while the men talk."Anakin said as he got in Maria's face and curled some of her hair. Zero and the others back up. Confusing the jedi and senators.

"Maria, he didn't mean to."Zero said as Maria growled.

"Happy place Maria, happy place."Leon said as Maria growled more and closed her eyes and they turned from green to red.

**(Mess hall)**

Two clones were eating when a human size dent hit the wall from the outside. The clones looked at it and back to each other before shrugging and continued eating.

**(Outside)**

A fiery Maria was now trying to attack Anakin as he tried to get out of the human size dent he made. The only thing holding her back was Zero and Leon holding her arms. Green and Merc pushing her back. Zed and R3 pulling her leg.

"Die asshole!"Maria screamed as she tried getting out. The others were shocked that she lost control.

"She doesn't like it when people touch her hair."Zero said as Ahsoka understood. He montrals were sensitive and she hated when people touch them. She actually had a lot of respect for Maria, no had the strength beside The jedi masters, Dooku, and Grievous to send her master into a wall, even if it was for a weird reason.

"Who cares if I touch her hair, that's stupid, you are all stupid."Anakin said.

"Maybe you should top talking before you get hurt."Leon said as he almost let Maria go.

"Are you kidding, I'm the chosen one. I can defeat any body, especially your smug cunt fox girl!"Anakin yelled as everything was silence. Shaak ti and Luminara glared at Anakin for saying that. Obi wan was shock that Anakin would say such a thing. Ahsoka, Barris, Chuchi and Padme gasped at Skywalker. Merc and Green visor turned red again, Zero and Leon glared at Skywalker.

"You went too far."Zero said. Then he and the others did something that made Anakin actually scared and regretting what he said:They let Maria go. She charged full force and shot-gun punched Anakin so hard it sent him through the wall and through several others before collapsing on the ground unconscious. The two clones just looked through the holes that Anakin went through and the other one before looking at each other and shrugging as they continued to eat. Maria calmed herself as the fire around her disappeared before turning to the others and shrugging.

"Asshole had it coming."Maria said as she smiled, Zero and the others chuckled.

"Indeed, moving on I don't think we have met. I'm Zero."Zero said to Padme and Chuchi as he raised his hand.

"I am Padme Amidala, senator of Naboo."Padme said.

"I am Riyu Chuchi, senator of Pantora."Chuchi said as Zero took their hands and kissed them.

"Those are beautiful names."Zero said as Padme and Chuchi blushed while Ahsoka and Barris fumed.

"Quite the charmer."Obi wan said as Shaak ti chuckled.

"He does that a lot."Shaak ti said.

"Padawan Omega, may I ask you something?"Obi wan asked as Zero nodded.

"Sure."Zero said.

"What did your friend say about this force lighting ball?"Obi wan said.

"Oh just my arm."Zero said.

"Arm?"Barris asked.

"Yep."Zero said as he rolled up his right sleeve and showed the electric arm.

The jedi were amazed by this**(Besides Shaak ti and Luminara).**

"Woah."Ahsoka said in aw.

"It's pretty cool, damn thing drives me crazy sometimes. But still cool."Zero said as he formed an electric force ball and retracted it.

"Doesn't it feel weird?"Ahsoka asked.

"No, it just feels like and ordinary arm."Zero said. They could have continued, but Commander Cody came running up to them.

"General Kenobi, Master Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine are asking for the debriefing of the victory."Cody said.

"Of course. Lets not make them wait."Shaak ti said.

"What about General Skywalker?"Organa asked.

"We'll wake him up later."Obi wan said as he followed Shaak ti, everyone else besides Zero and his team.

"Zero you coming."Ahsoka asked. Zero nodded his head no.

"Me and my team are going to fix the ship. We'll meet up with you later."Zero said as Ahsoka nodded and ran up with the others.

"Come on, lets fix her up."Zero said as he rolled up his sleeves. The others followed him.

"You felt it didn't you Kenobi?"Shaak ti asked as they walked.

"Yes, the boy is far stronger with the force then Anakin is, what does it mean?"Obi wan asked.

"I don't know. But we will soon find out."Shaak ti said as they kept walking.

**(Seperatist flagship)**

General grievous was sitting on the high chair deep in thought. After replacing some parts of his body he ordered the droids to retreat. A droid pilot walked up to him.

"General."It said.

"What is it?"Grievous asked.

"We are prepared to enter hyperspace."It said.

"Then enter."Grievous said.

"Roger, roger."It said as they pushed in a few codes.

"Zero. You are an interesting Jedi. I can't wait to fight you again."Grievous thought as the ship entered hyperspace towards Separatist territory.

* * *

**They you have it. I know it was short, but it was the aftermath of the battle. I know the ass kicking of Skywalker wasn't good enough but there will be more don't worry. Grievous will be like a frenemy to Zero and his team. He will hate them, but respect them. Until my next chapter. Omega108 out!**


	7. Senate spy

**Sorry it took me so long. I had to start on my new story. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter seven:Senate spy.**

**(Planet Karana)**

The jedi and senators were speaking to a holographic Yoda, Mace windu, adn Chancellor Palpatine.

"It is good to see you are well."Palpatine said.

"Thank you Chancellor."Obi wan said.

"Where is Master Anakin?"Palpatine asked. Shaak ti looked at Obi wan. She turned back to the hologram.

"He's taking a nap."Shaak ti answered.

"Taking a nap?"Palpatine asked.

"Yep, he was tired after the battle."Shaak ti said.

"Or he got thrown into a wall."Ahsoka whispered to Barris who giggled. They stopped when they saw Shaak ti serious look.

"Young Zero, where is he?"Yoda asked.

"He and his team are fixing their ship."Shaak ti answered as Yoda chuckled.

"Trouble he can be sometimes."Yoda said as Shaak ti nodded.

"He did save us."Shaak ti said as Yoda nodded.

"Good."Yoda said.

"It is good to see you are alright. When will you be back?"Mace asked.

"The troops are almost done loading the gear. We will be back at Coruscant as soon as possible."Shaak ti said as they nodded.

"Tell my grandson, miss him I do. Boredom in the temple, without him it is."Yoda said as Shaak ti nodded and the holograms deactivate.

"Grandson?"Ahsoka asked.

"When Zero was a baby, Yoda would take care of him. He consider's Yoda as a grandfather. Yoda care's for Zero like a grandson."Shaak ti said. They walked out of the control room heading outside. The troops were loading all gear. Scar walked up to them and saluted.

"Sir."

"Commander. how long till we leave?"Shaak ti said.

"Not long, we have some...problems."Scar said, turning to look at Zero, and Leon using the force to lift the ship, while Maria led directions where to land it.

"Okay there...No no to the left...now a little bit to the right...Almost...The-no wait. To the le-"

"WHERE DO YOU WANT US TO PUT IT DAMMIT!"Zero and Leon screamed at the same time.

"Jeez, calm down. Right here."Maria said, Zero and Leon let it go and crumpled in exhaust.

"You having fun?"Maria asked.

"You..could've...helped."Leon gasped.

"I don't have force powers."Maria said. Shaak ti walked up to them.

"Why didn't you use the lift?"Shaak ti asked.

"What?"Zero asked.

"The lift, for the ships."Shaak ti said, pointing towards a lift that was lifing a gunship. Zero and Leon turned to Maria. She put her hands up like 'not my fault' look. They turned to Shaak ti.

"When are we leaving?"Zero asked.

"Now."Shaak ti said, turning and leaving. Anakin walked up the padway, holding his cheek. Obi wan turned to him.

"Ah your here. How was your nap?"Obi wan asked.

"Like I got hit by a ship."Anakin said

"You deserve it...asshole."Maria said, glaring at him. He glared at her before walking away.

"Alright, Scar let's move."Shaak ti said, Scar nodding and ordering the troops to move out. Zero and his team sat on their ship. Ahsoka walked up to them.

"You guy's coming to the bridge?"Ahsoka asked. They nodded no.

"Naw, we're good."Merc said.

"Hey Zero."Ahsoka said.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you cause that explosion?"Ahoska asked. Zero landed on the ground next to her, he was a couple inches taller then her.

"I tell you while we walk."Zero said as they started walking. Leon leaned into Maria's ear.

"I give a few weeks."Leon said.

"Leon, you know that jedi's can't form attachments."Maria said."Besides, It will be a few months until it happens."Maria said.

"Fifty credits."Leon bet.

"Seventy."

"Your on."Leon said as they shook hands.

"How long?"Merc asked.

"Until what?"Leon asked.

"Until they realized they like him."Merc said, pointing at Barris, Luminara, Chuchi, and Padme as they fumed at Zero and Ahsoka talking.

"A month."Leon said.

"Two month's."Maria said.

"Your on."

"Oh boy."Merc said. The ship took to the sky's, until it was in space. It entered hyperspace onto Coruscant.

**(Four days later)**

The Jedi council were in session about a problem. A Senator they suspect was working with the Seperatist.

"Are we sure Senator Clovis is truly working with the Seperatist?"Obi wan asked.

"We can be sure."Kit fisto said.

"We need someone to watch him. He's going to Neimodia."Shaak ti said.

"Senator Padme I suggest. Close she is with Clovis she is."Yoda said.

"We need someone to convince her. We already asked her and we know how that went."Kit said. Anakin had an idea.

"Master, I could convince her. I could also travel with her with the Senator."Anakin said.

"A great idea, but we need someone she trust."Luminara said.

"But she does trust me."Anakin said.

"Maybe, but it might be good to trust someone closer to her."Mace said.

"Then who?"Anakin asked.

"I suggest Padawan Omega."Shaak ti said, Anakin scoffed.

"Why him?"Anakin asked.

"Him and the senator are quite good friends."Shaak ti said. It was true, during the last two days, Zero and Padme became quite good friends. Maybe even more. Who knows.

"I agree with Master Ti. But who back up padawan Omega."Mace said.

"I suggest Jedi guardian Leon Redbeard. Him and Zero are good partners for an undercover mission."Luminara said.

"And what if they get blown?"Anakin asked.

"Some how they alway's find a way out of trouble."Shaak ti said.

"Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of Skywalker?"Mace asked, Anakin raised his hand while no one else didn't."And all in favor of Omega and Redbeard?"Everyone raised their hands beside's Anakin."It is desided. Shaak ti, go fill Zero in."Mace ordered, Shaak ti nodded and left.

**(Later)**

"We didn't do we, we swear."Zero said as he and Leon were being led out of the Jedi temple by Shaak ti.

"We didn't do anything. This is mutiny."Leon said.

"Your not in trouble."

"We didn't switch all of the jedi master's lightsaber crystal's with pink on-wait what?"Zero asked. He was shock just as Leon was. They thought they got in trouble again.

"I said you are not in trouble. We need you two for a undercover mission."Shaak ti said as Zero and Leon sqeaked in happiness, then they fell out of their clothing into detective cloth.

"Finally, detective Zero and Leon to the case."Zero said, aiming a magnifying glass to the sun. Of course it blinded him, making him scream in agony.

"Ah, it burns."Zero yelled as he tried fixing his eyes. Shaak ti sighed in irritation.

"Get out of those."Shaak ti said as they nodded and ripped them off, revealing their original attire.

"So what do you need us for this undercover mission?"Zero asked.

"You ever heard of Senator Clovis?"Shaak ti asked.

"Who?"Leon asked.

"Why am I not surprised. Anyway's, we suspect he is dealing with the Seperatist."Shaak ti said.

"Really, why?"Zero asked.

"We don't know why. But we need you and Senator Amidala to go undercover."Shaak ti said.

"Why Padme?"Zero asked, calling Amidala by her first name.

"She seem's to be close with Clovis."Shaak ti answered.

"And you want us to what with her?"Leon asked.

"We need you to convince her to go undercover. She is very resiliant. She will not help us but since you two are closer to her we thought you could give it a shot."Shaak ti said as they arrived at the Senate.

"Alright, we're try our best."Zero said.

'Good luck. And by the way, what is this about turning our saber crystal's pink?"Shaak ti asked. Zero and Leon chuckled nervously before full tail running to the senate. Shaak ti took out her lightsaber and instead of the blue color, it was pink.

"BBBBBooooooyyyyyysssss!"

**(Inside Senate)**

"Okay Leon, we need to convince Padme. But we can't tell her that the council sent us. So keep cool."Zero said.

"Relax, I got this."Leon said as they waited for Padme to come out. The door opened up and out came Padme.

"Zero, Leon. What are you doing here?"Padme asked. Leon started quivering and broke out.

"We didn't want to do it! The council made us convince you to help us go undercover!"Leon screamed.

"Leon!? What the hell!?"Zero screamed.

"I'm sorry!"Leon yelled back. Padme was confused, she thought they came to see her. Instead their blabbering about...wait? Undercover.

"What's this about undecover?"Padme asked as the two turned to her.

"Well you see, the council bel-"

"I'm not listening to this. They already convinced me to spy on Clovis."Padme said, walking away. Zero and Leon followed her, they kept walking until they were in the Senate room. They walked on one of the pads and it floated to the center.

"Why can't you help us?"Leon asked.

"Why? Because Clovis is a good friend of mine."Padme answered.

"The council believes he is working with the Separatist."Zero said, shocking Padme.

"What, no this can't be. Clovis is my good friend. He would never betray the Republic. Do they have proof?"Padme asked.

"We don't really know, but the council wouldn't send me and Leon here for no reason."Zero said.

"Why did they choose us?"Leon asked, Zero shrugged.

"I don't know. Please Padme. Will you help us?"Zero asked. Padme wasn't sure she should do this. But if Clovis was working for the Separatist then she was willing to do it.

"Okay, I'll do it."Padme said as Leon cheered and Zero hugged her.

"Thank you Padme."Zero said as he kissed her cheek, she couldn't help but blush.

"I talk with Clovis."Padme said.

"Alright, we need some diguises."Leon said as they left in a speed of light. Only to realize that they were still in the center of the Senate room and in midair. They looked down and back up before falling. You could hear a thud as Padme winced on how much pain they must of had. You could hear Leon make a squeak noise.

"We're okay."Zero said as he grutted.

"Nevermind."

**(Later)**

Padme was in the resurant her and Clovis chose to meet up. She was waiting for him at the table while Zero and Leon were standing somewhere she didn't know. They had disguises on so it was hard to tell who they were, but they gave her a comlink to put in her ear so they could her over her conversation.

"What does he look like?"Leon asked over the comlink.

"Your know him when you see him."Padme answered.

"Is he the guy with the mess up elvis hair?"Zero asked, he saw Clovis walking in.

"Yes."Padme said as Clovis walked up to her.

"Padme, it's ggod to see you."Clovis said as he hugged her.

"Gamma3, this Beta2. Target is hugging you."Leon said in their code names. Why they had codenames she'll never know.

"Thank you captain obvious."Padme whispered.

"What?"Clovis asked.

"Nothing, it's good to see you again Clovis."Padme said as they took a seat. Zero pressed his com"This is Alpha1, Gamma2 is sitting with the target. Beta2, what is your status over?"Zero asked. Leon pressed his com.

"This is Beta2, it is hard to see over this woman's hair...But the food here is wonderful."Leon said as he took a bite of his steak.

"They are. Why are we sitting next to each other?"Zero asked, indeed, their were on one of the tables sitting with each other.

"I don't Alpha, what is their current situation?"Leon asked as he spoke into his com. Then the waiter walked over.

"How is your food, good sir's?"The waiter asked.

"It's wonderful, what is the recipe?"Leon asked.

"It is kamaranian sir."The waiter answered.

"What?"Leon asked, his face turning white. Him and Kamaranian didn't alway's agree with him. ANd he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"It's Kamaranian, sir."Yep, it was. Leon ran full speed to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Zero was still listening to them.

"It is good that you ask me to meet you here. I haven't seen you in along time."Clovis said, eating his salad he ordered.

"Yes it's been awhile. How has the trading been with you?"Padme asked.

"It's been good. Infact, I'm going to Neimodia to talk peace with them. And I was wondering if you would come?"Clovis asked.

"Of course, I would live to."Padme said.

"Yes, good job Padme, right Leon? Leon?"Zero looked to his side to find Leon gone. He pressed his com.

"Leon? Leon where are you?"Zero asked, all he got was a sickening sound of Leon barfing. He looked at the steak they got and took a bite out of it.

"Kamaranian. Oh Leon, you know what this does to your stomach."Zero said, a barfing sound is all he got. He shrugged."Well, at least were going to Neimodia to see if Clovis is a traitor or not."Zero said, Leon barfing on the com.

** (Next day)**

Zero and Leon were in pilot suits as they waited for Clovis and Padme. They walked onto the ship as Zero and Leon carried their luggage. Zero put them in the cargo hold as Padme sat down. Zero strapped her in as leon did with Clovis, only one problem.

"Dang it stuck, hold on."Leon said as he tried pushing it down. Zero sighed and helped him, but not even both of them could move it.

"What is it stuck on."Zero grunted as they tried moving it, only for it to break. Zero and Leon looked Clovis.

"Sorry."Leon said as it was silence.

"Enjoy the ride."Zero said as both left quickly. They entered the cockpit and started up the engine.

"This is your captain speaking, sitback and enjoy the ride."Leon said over the com. They had a camera watching the passengers. Clovis was about to kiss Padme.

"Should we stop him?"Zero asked.

"If they have sex, no."Leon said simply.

"But what i-Look out!"Zero screamed as a ship was flying right in front of them. They movid to the left, making Clovis go flying and into another seat locking him in. Leon looked back.

"Asshole, watch where your driving!"Leon yelled as Zero turned on the com.

"We're sorry people, we were having some difficulties. Now enjoy the ride."Zero said as Padme signed and turned to Clovis chuckling. He smiled. They entered space and soon hyperspace

**(Neimodia)**

The Neimodia senator Lott Dod was waiting for the senate ship that carried Senator's Clovis and Amidala. he looked at his watch.

"They are late."Dod said. Then the ship came down from orbit as it landed. Padme and Clovis exited out.

"Senator Clovis, Amidala. It is good to see you didn't decide to miss out on this."Dod said.

"No, we just had...difficulties"Padme said, turning ot the arguing Zero and Leon.

"I told you the coordinates were seven-two-eight sector five."Zero yelled at Leon.

"No, you said seven-six-eight, sector three."Leon yelled back.

"It's a good thing that dude told us. Other wise we would be lost because of you."Zero said.

"Me!?"Leon said.

"Yes you, you were the one who was piloting."Zero said. Those two continued fighting while Dod turned to the Senators.

"How about we continue inside."Dod suggested, they agreed and walked inside. Padme turned back to the two.

"Okay you two, I'll give you the signal that I have some proof."Padme said as they gave her the thumbs up while still fighting. She sighned before walking inside.

**(Later)**

Zero and Leon were sitting near the ship, bored out of their minds.

"Man, how long is this going to take?"Leon asked.

"She signal us. Be patient."Zero said. They sat like this for another ten minutes.

"Wanna prank with the Neimodians?"Leon asked, Zero sighed.

"Sure."Zero said as they left to do some pranking.

**(Hall)**

Padme walked down the stairs in her purple dress. Clovis looked up to see her. She walked up to him.

"You look beautiful."Clovis said.

"Thank you."Padme said. Dod started talking.

"To peace**(Or what ever he said.)**."Dod said, as he handed Padme her drink, unaware of the poison. She took a drink of it. Then soon the everyone started talking as Clovis started leading Padme to his office. They walked in.

"I hope your time here is good."Clovis said. Padme started feeling lightheaded, Clovis noticed.

"Padme, are you alright?"

"Fine, I just feel light headed."Padme answered.

"I get you a drink. I'll be right back."Clovis said, leaving. Padme then walked up to the terminal and turned it on.

"Passcode please?"

"Oh no. Um Clovis?"Padme guessed. She was incorrected.

"Banking clan?"

"Password incorrect."

"Scipio."

"Password incorrect."

"...Padme."Padme guessed, only to hear the beep.

"Password granted."

"...Figures."Padme said, she typed in a few things to show a hologram of a Genosian temple. But it wasn't a temple.

"This is the plans for Count Dooku's new war factory on Genosia. I got to tell the Republic about this."Padme said, taking out the disc, and contacting Zero and Leon.

**(With Zero and Leon)**

Zero and Leon were on a upper ledge with buckets full of water. They were over some Neimodians.

"Okay on one...two...thr-"

Zero got interrupted by the signal of his com.

"That's Padme, she has something."Zeor said.

"Let's go...But first."Leon said as they dumped the water and ran like hell.

**(Back with Padme)**

Padme got away from the terminal just as Clovis got in.

"I got your drink."Clovis said as he handed her the drink. in her hand was the disc and she couldn't let him see it. So she did the next best thing, fall on him.

"Padme, what's wrong?"Clovis asked, unaware of Zero and Leon entering the room. They saw Padme hugging Clovis and were confused. She showed them the disc.

"It's just been such a long time since I seen you. I really missed you."Padme said as she dropped the disc. Zero caught it with the force, he levitated it to Leon who caught it. Only to let go of it and tried to get it into his hands. He finally got it and they gave Padme the thumbs up.

"I missed you too."Clovis said as Zero and Leon left. They parted.

"I'm just to...sped..this...with you."Padme gasped before falling to conscious in Clovis arm's.

"Padme? Padme?"Clovis shaked her, trying to wake her up. He picked her up and led her too her room.

**(Dock bay)**

Zero and Leon returned to the ship. Zero stopped.

"Leon, start up the ship."Zero ordered.

"Where are you going?"Leon asked.

"I'm going to get Padme."Zero yelled back as he entered the building.

**(Padme's room)**

Clovis just found out that Padme was sent to spy on him. He didn't believe it but when he found his disc was gone, he couldn't believe it. He entered her room, she looked worse.

"Leave us."He ordered the medical droid. It left and he turned to her.

"Where is it. I know you took it. Why though?"Clovis asked.

"I din't want to. But you betrayed the Republic."Padme said.

"Where is it?"Clovis asked.

"Leave her alone."

Clovis turned to see Zero walking up to him, he pushed Clovis aside and checked Padme.

"How dare you."Clovis said, Zero ignored him and checked Padme's vital's. They were dropping, slowly. He turned to Clovis.

"What's wrong with her?"Zero asked.

"She's dying. Dod poisoned her. He has the antidote but in return for it, you have to give me the disc."Clovis bargained. Zero didn't have a choice, it was either the disc or Padme's life, you know what he chosed.

"Fine."Zero said as he picked up Padme bridal style. Clovis led them out to the building but was stopped by Lott dod.

"Clovis, what is going on?"Dod asked.

"Senator Amidala is very sick, we're going to Coruscant to give her medical attention."Clovis answered.

"What is her condition? We could give her the medicine."Dod said. Clovis got tired of this and pulled out his blaster aiming at Dod.

"Give us the antidote and you won't be harmed."Clovis said as Dod growled before turning to his asociate.

"Give it to him."He ordered, the Neimodian did and Zero took it. They walked out as the ship started up. Zero walked up the pad while Clovis stared behind.

"Alright, now the disc."Clovis said. Leon handed Zero the disc.

"A deals a deal."Zero said, tossing Clovis the disc.

"No!"Padme croaked but it was to late, the hatch closed. Clovis turned to see Dod and Poggle, he walked up to them and showed them the disc.

**(On the ship)**

Zero set Padme down as he injected the antidote. her pale skin was returning to normal. She turned to them.

"Why?"

"Why what?"Zero asked.

"Why did you give them the disc. Now we can't show the Coucil the evidence."Padme said, Zero just smiled.

"Padme, me and Leon may be idiots sometimes."Zero said as Leon took out a disc out of his pocket. It was Clovis's disc."But me and Leon are also great trickster's."Zero said as Padme looked at the disc, shocked.

"Then what did you give Clovis?"Padme asked, Zero and Leon just smiled.

**(With Clovis)**

Clovis put in the disc. He, Poggle, and Dod watched it turn on, only to show Zero.

"Hi, I'm Zero."Zero said, then Leon slid into the hologram.

"And I'm Leon Redbeard." Maria slid in.

"Hi, I'n Maria Cortana." Soon Merc, Green, Red, and Zed appeared.

"I'm Merc."

"I'm Green."

"Beep beep."

"Bark!"

"And were Team Omega!"They said at the same time.

"And we're going to show you...the robot dance!"Zero said as music started up. and they started dancing simountaniansly. Poggle and Dod turned to Clovis. This went on for three minutes until it turned off and Zero appeared.

"Hi Clovis, if you are watching this. Then you just got fooled by me and my friend. We took you disc and tricked you into watching the hologram. Your probably pissed. But you guys are going to be pissed when you see what we did to one of the Neimodian statues. This is Zero, signing off!"Zero said as the hologram disappeared.

"What is he talking about?"Dod asked. Soon a guard entered.

"Sir, you may want to look outside."He said, Dod did and what he saw shocked him. It was one of the golden statues of a Neimodian statue, holding a weapon, only it wasn't a weapon. It was a golden dildo, and a giant sign that said 'Yolo4swag4force'. Dod growled before screaming.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**(Senate ship)**

Zero was tending to Padme while Leon piloted the ship. Soon they heard a scream so loud it sounded like an explosoion.

"What was that?"Padme asked. Zero and Leon didn't answer, instead they grinned and fist bumped each other.

"What now? We have the information. What will the Jedi do with this information?"Padme asked as Leon shrugged.

"Probably send an all out scale attack on Genosia."Leon said, he noticed Zero was thinking about something.

"Zero, what's wrong?"Leon asked, Zero signed.

"I have a bad feeling."Zero answered.

"About?"Leon asked.

"Like something going to happen."Zero said.

"Seriously Zero, nothing is going to happen."Leon assured Zero, Zero was really sure.

"Yeahm bu-"

"Zero seriously, other then invading Genosia. What could go wrong?"Leon asked.

"Nothing I guess."Zero said.

"Good, now let's go home."Leon said as they entered hyperspace. Zero still had a feeling something was going to happen.

**(Space)**

The spy droid from Karana was flying through space, trying to find it's destination. Then, a black void opened up, the droid went right through it as the void closed. As if nothing happened.

(Inside)

It showed the droid inside a hall, it floated through hall's that held trophies, not tropies of lightsabers, prizes, but trophies of skull's. All kind of species head's were hanged up like a prize. The droid entered a room, it was a long hall with a chair at the side of it, a figure sat in it. The shadow's concealed it, but you could see only the red eyes it had. It was brandishing a knife with a stone as the droid hovered towards it. It took out a cable and plugged it in the back of the droids head. Soon a hologram showed up, it was Zero and his team against Greivous.

It showed the entire battle, the figure rewinded to the part with Zero hurdaling the electric force ball at Grievous. It paused it, showign Zero and his electric arm. The figure stopped brandishing it's weapon and threw it right through Zero's holographic head. The chair swiveled and walked off it towards a pad. It typed in a few codes as it opened up, showing a sniple rifle, a sword, and a mask, the mask had two red lines, top were slitted like eyes, while the bottom was in a V-shaped, it had an under chin with spikes connected to the bottom, it had two breather's on the sides connected to the back, and it had a Uni horn on the top with little ones in the back. The figure picked up the mask and put it on, took the sword and sheathed it on his back, as well as the sniper rifle.

It walked up to the terminal and typed in a few codes as his ship entered hyperspace. The hologram showed Zero, while in the back it showed were the knife hit. On a wall, imbetted in a skull, a human skull.

**(Chapter end)**

* * *

**And there you have it. I hoped you like it. It was pretty much the episode Senate spy but with with some of my own twist. Who was the creature, why does it take interest in Zero. I don't know, but find out next time on Dragon bal-I'm mean Star war's Zero. Omega108 out!**


	8. Landing at point rain

**Here is the next chapter. I apologize for taking so long. I posted a new story and I wanted to get into it. Plus it's hard to watch the show and write what they are saying. Some parts of the show might not be part of it. I apologize. I could not memorize all of it. Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter eight:Landing at point rain.**

**(Above Genosia.)**

About a dozen Republic cruiser's were floating above the desert planet of Genosis. After the briefing with Zero and Leon. They sent an all out assault on the planet. Master Obi wan and Ki Adi mundi were staring at the planet as the ship got closer to it.

"I cannot believe we're back here again."Obi wan said.

"It is unfortunate, the resistance of the natives Genenosians were stronger than we anticipated."Mundi said.

"The same can be said for their loyalty for Count Dooku."Obi wan added.

"A fact that is often looked."Mundi said. Anakin and Ahsoka walked in, Oni wan turned to them.

"You're late."

"Sorry master, me and Ahsoka were rounding up seppies on Dorin."Anakin said.

"My squad alone had fifty-five kills."Ahsoka said.

"Well mine had seventy-six."Anakin said.

"Show off"

"Well, I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves."Obi wan said.

" Hey, it's just a little competition master. Nothing to worry about."Anakin assured.

"What I worry about is the way this war is drawing out. With no end in site."Obi wan said.

"Which is why our invsion with Genosia, mmet's with success."Mundi said.

"Agreed Ahsoka, contact the outer ring 're ready for debriefing."Anakin ordered.

"There already waiting for us."Ahsoka said

**(Command room)**

Obi wan, Mundi, Ahsoka, Anakin and a holographic Luminara were speaking with Mace windu, Yoda and Palpatine.

"Our ships are ready, and we are ready to depart."Oni wan said.

"Have you located Poggle?"Mace asked.

"We believe he is in the main droid factory."Obi wan said, pointing at the hologram.

"We plan to land here."Obi wan said, pointing at the square.

"Isn't a bit risky to send three generals in the same area?"Plapatine asked.

"To make sure our capture of Poggle, forward attack we must."Yoda said, Palpatine nodded.

"Of course, as alway's I will put my trust to you jedi."Palpatine said.

"You are to kind Chancellor."Anakin said.

"Well we better prepare."Obi wan said.

"May the force be with you."Mace said. They disappeared as Cody, Rex, and the commander Jet walked in.

"Cody, Rex, Jet. We are ready for the plan."Obi wan said, Cody nodding.

"Yes Sir, Anakin squadron will be from the west side. While Mundi's are to the east. And Skywalker's squad will be in the middle."Cody said, pointing at the holographic gunships moving in the square.

"It will not be easy. Look at that Fortress of guns."Ahsoka said, pointing at the little fortress."That won't be easy to get through."

"Don't worry Snips, we won't be going near that."Anakin assured.

"Come on, what happen to all that enthusiasm you had earlier?"Obi wan asked.

"Don't worry master. You just be prepared to meet us down there."Anakin said.

"Yes, I will be glad when you finally arrive."Obi wan said.

"Gentlemen, if you are done. We have a battle to assume."Luminara said.

"Right, let's mought up."Obi wan said.

"What of padawan Omega and his crew?"Mundi asked.

"He will meet us down there."Obi wan said, Anakin groaned.

"Why does that idiot have to be here?"Anakin asked, not noticing the glare from Ahsoka.

"Because Anakin, he was the one who helped us figure out about Clovis. He at least deserves to be apart of this."Obi wan said.

"Not to mention with Leon's and Maria's elements, Green and Merc's indestructible body, Zed's tracking abilities and Zero's lighting arm and abilities they are a major help."Mundi said.

"Wait whats this about the foxes element?"Anakin asked.

"You remember Maria on fire?"Obi wan asked.

"How could I forget."Anakin said.

"Well their race are known to have elements. Maria is fire, and Leon is lightening."Obi wan said.

"We should go now."Mundi said.

"Right."Obi wan said, they all left to the hanger.

**(Hanger)**

Zero and his crew were fixing The Relentless. On a table next to Zero was a hologram of Shaak ti.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Zero?"Shaak ti asked, worried for her son.

"Yes mom. Me and Leon got the info for the factories on Genosia. We at least get to be part of the invasion."Zero said.

"Genosia is very dangerous, especially its natives."Shaak ti said.

"Mom, we faced more dangerous things then bugs."Zero assured.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."Shaak ti said.

"Mom, I will be fine."Zero said, Leon popped next to him.

"Besides, we will be with him to the end."Leon said. Shaak ti signed, she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, just be careful."Shaak ti said.

"We will, love you mom."Zero said.

"I love you too."Shaak ti, her hologram turned off and Zero put it away. The ship then started smoking up, Maria came out of the top coughing.

"Cough'she won't'cough'flying for awhile."Maria said as she got off the ship.

"Man, just when we need her."Leon said. Merc patted the side of the ship.

"Sorry baby, you won't be flying with me today."Merc said, patting the ship.

"What now? We can't fly with our ship out."Leon said.

"We could get on one of the gunships."Green suggested.

"But what if all get shot down. We shouldn't be grouped up."Maria said.

"Right, so we split up."Zero said.

"Alright but how?"Leon asked.

"Leon you with me. Green and Merc. And Maria is alone, sorry Maria."Zero said, Maria cracked her knuckles.

"Fine with it."Maria said.

"Zed, red. You too will stay here."Zero ordered, Zed barking and R3 beeping.

"Good, alright team, let's head out."Zero said, they saw the generals walking to them.

"Is your team ready?"Obi wan asked.

"Yes, sadly our ship is damaged and will not be flying."Zero said.

"Well that's too bad, guess you can't be part of the battle."Anakin said, smiling smugly. He soon saw Maria glaring at him and stopped.

"Actually we were going to split up in one of the Gunships."Zero said. That gave Ahsoka an idea.

"You could group up with me and my master."Ahsoka suggested, Anakin was about to intervene when Leon butted in.

"That sound like a great idea."Leon said, dragging Zero and Ahsoka away. Merc and Green looked at Mundi.

"I guess we will go with you."Merc said.

"I suppose."Mundi said as they went to the gunship. Obi wan looked at Maria.

"Let's do this General."Maria said.

"You seem excited for this."Obi wan said.

"Hey, get to squash some bugs. That sounds like fun."Maria said, Obi wan chuckled.

"Alright let's go."Obi wan said, leaving to the gunship with Maria right behind him. Zero, Leon, Ahsoka, and Anakin stepped on the gunship.

"This is going to be fun."Leon said.

"Let's cut some tinnies up."Zero said.

"Squash some bugs in the process."Ahsoka said.

"Yeah!"They said at the same time doing a three high five.

"This is going to be a long battle."Anakin said, Rex chuckled.

"At least those two will make is entertaining."Rex said while Anakin groaned. Obi wan and Maria were walking with Cody walking by there side.

"No sir, I was not present at the first invasion of Genosis."Cody said.

"You didn't miss much. They just tied me to a pole and tried feeding us to several monsters."Obi wan said.

"That sounds...entertaining."Cody said.

"It was, for the Genosians. You coming Maria?"Obi wan said.

"I'm going with Cody on this. I'll meet you at the battle."Maria said.

"Very well."Obi wan said, the doors closed and his ship took off. Maria turned to Cody.

"How does that sound entertaining?"Maria asked, Cody shrugged.

"There bugs. That's all I can come up with."Cody said walking away. Maria shrugged and followed him. Yularen was with Mundi, Jet, Merc and Green.

"Good luck General."Yularen said.

"There is no such thing as luck."Mundi said.

"Then how do you explain my winning streak in poker?"Merc asked.

"Possibly by cheating."Green suggested.

"Shut up Green."Merc said, with that the ship took off.

**(Genosian atmosphere.)**

The Gunships and Cruiser's were flying in and it was a warzone. Ships were blowing up while the Genosian's were being blown up with the missles. Jet was listening to his com.

"Were pinned, location five, si-"The com became static.

"We need to land."Jst said.

"We can't."Mundi said, soon they were shot down.

"Aw Hell!"Merc screamed as they crashed down. Obi wan ship was having trouble landing, he was talking to Cody.

"Sir, you can't land. The zone is hot."Cody said.

"But there's no where else to land."Obi wan said. Soon a missle hit their ship."Brace for impact!"

"Obi wan!?"Maria yelled, all she got was static noise.

"We have too land now. Pilot land us now."Maria ordered.

"Roger that, have fun down there commander."The pilot said, he soon landed the ship. Maria and Cody got out as the clones followed.

"Make a defensive cirlce."She ordered, they did just that.

"Where is Mundi and his squad?"Maria asked Cody.

"I think they crashed over those ridges."Cody said.

"And where is Skywalker's squad?"

"Somewhere there."Cody said, pointing at the ridges.

"Damn, it's just us now. Come on Cody we have to find Obi wan."Maria said.

**(With Anakin)**

Zero just woke up to his head hurting like hell.

"Leon, you okay?"Zero asked.

"Yeah, just a bit banged up."Leon said.

"Ahsoka, you okay?"Zero asked, until he realized where Ahsoka was. Right on top of him, her face mere inches from his. She was blushing madly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine."She stuttered.

"Hey, I don't like to be mean. But could you two break up, we are in the middle of a warzone."Leon said. Zero and Ahsoka break away from each other. Anakin got up and opened the door.

"Come on, we have to keep moving."Anakin said, they all got out and were met with Genosian's. Zero and Leon started deflectin blaster while the clones were shooting down the bugs.

"We need to take these buggers down."Leon said, lightning started forming from his feet. Then he took off at razor speed. He started slashing Genosians left and right. Zero and Ahsoka followed suit, chomping bugs down that Leon missed. They hid behind a crater. Anakin following them.

"Rex whats the situation. Can Obi wan help us or not?"

"I don't think so. Maria says that Obi wan ship never made it to the landing zone. His ship must have went down."Rex said.

"Great, the one time I actually need him. He's nowhere to be seen."Anakin said.

"But what if he is in trouble. He could be hurt."Ahsoka said.

"No time to worry about that. We need to focus on the situation at hand."Anakin said.

"Right just give the order."Ahsoka said.

"Hey, I'm worried about him to. But we need to focus."Anakin said. He got up and started cutting down the Genosians. Zero put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he is alright."Zero said, Ahsoka smiled at him.

"Come on, let's exterminate some bugs!"Leon yelled, running into the battlefield. Zero and Ahsoka right behind him cutting the buggers down.

**(With Mundi)**

Mundi was being helped out of the destroyed ship by a clone and looked at Jet.

"What are our losses Commander?"

"it doesn't looked good. Our squad is shot down. Skywalker is nowhere to be seed. And only Obi wan's squad made it, but Obi wan didn't make is to the zone."Jet said. Merc was looking for his arm.

"Has anyone seen my arm, it's probably crawling around somewhere."Merc said, looking around, Green was having more difficult time since his stomach is impaled, he was being helped out with some troopers.

"We will head for that ridge. With any luck we will meet up with Skywalker and his group."Mundi said, ignoring when Green got out and landed on the troopers.

"Sorry."

**(With Maria)**

Maria was shooting down droids with her gauntlets. She looked at Cody.

"Cody, where is Obi wan?"

"I se his gunship."Cody said, pointing at the gunship across the field. he looked at two troops running at him.

"Waxer, Boil. Obi wan is in that gunship. I need you two to get him."Cody ordered.

"Roger that sir."Waxer said.

"I'll cover you guys."Maria said.

"Alright."Boil said, they ran into the field, dodging blasters and tank missles. They soon reached the ship.

"Why do we always get the fun part?"Boil asked.

"Oh this isn't the fun part, getting back to the square is the fun part."Waxer said, they opened the door to see Obi wan and a trooper.

"Waxer, Boil am I good to see you. Trapper and I are the only ones alive."Obi wan said. Waxer helped him up as Boil helped Trapper. They dragged them across th zone when a Genosian flew at them and tried grabbing Trapper. Only to get shot at by Maria's punch. She got behind the others, punching and shooting anything that got near. They finally made it to the zone. Waxer set Obi wan near some crates.

"Are you alright General?"Cody asked.

"Nothing to serious."Obi wan said. A healer injected some healing needle.

"How are things?"

"Not looking good. General Skywalker and Mundi crashed somewhere. We are holding out as long as we can."Cody said.

"Well we just have to hold out for them. In the meantime Maria and you will take command."Obi wan said, looking at Maria, she was commanding a gunner where to shoot at one of the tanks.

"She looks like she is doing well."Obi wan said.

"Yeah."Cody said, he soon started ordering troops around. Maria was thinking about her friends.

"zero, Leon. Please be careful."She thought.

**(Out side the war zone)**

In the middle of the desert it was quiet. Well except of the explosion is was quiet. Then the sand sank to the ground like it had pressure on it. Then a body of a ship came into view. It was in a ovle shape with spikes with it. It had a rusty color with it with spikes on the side. In the back a hatch opened up. A figure came out of it. The figure had a cloak that covered his body. His face was covered by the hood, you could only see the two red lines. One a V-shape, and the other two red slits. And the metal boots he wore, they had layers on them. He had a sniper on his back. He looked around before walking towards the war zone. The ship disappeared as if it wasn't there.

**(With Mundi)**

Yularen was speaking with Jet.

"I'm sorry Commander, but we are unavailable to send you bomber support."Yularen said.

"I understand but we are having difficulties."Jet said.

"This is the planetary invasion Commander. If I am to give you resources. It will leave other Generals defenseless to our campaign."Yularen said.

"Copy that Sir."Jet said, he turned off his comlink.

"You do realize he was being a total prick about not giving us reinforcements, right?"Merc asked.

"Yeah, but I just follow orders."Jet said.

"And I am just a robot. We have something in common."Merc said.

"No we don't."

"I know, I wa just trying to make a new friend."Merc said.

(Republic Cruiser)

Yularen walked towards the hologram.

"Have you found Skywalker?"Yularen asked.

"We believe he is on the Eastern barrier."A clone said.

"That's not a barrier, it's a fortress."Yularen said.

**(With Zero)**

Zero and the others were running until they passed a corner to come up face to face with a giant wall with blasters implacence on it.

"That's a lot of blasters."Leon asked. The droids on the wall started firing, The clones took cover. Ahsoka glared at Anakin.

"Well this is a fine mess you got us into."Ahsoka said.

"Me, how is this my fault. You were suppose to study the hologram."Anakin said.

"I did, remember I pointed about the giant death wall. You were all like'Don't worry Snip, were won't be anywhere near that'."Ahsoka said.

"Are we always like that?"Leon asked to Zero.

"Yeah, but we alway's argue about stupid things."Zero said.

"We should destroy those droids at the top."Leon said.

"Yeah, good thing we have these bombs."Zero said, putting the bombs on his back.

"We could use those to destroy the wall."Leon said.

"Rex, can you distract the droids for us?"Leon asked.

"Sure thing sir."Rex said. The clones started distracting the droids while Zero and Leon started running up the wall. They got up it and started running at the droids. Anakin and Ahsoka stopped fighting.

"Just get the bombs and prepare to run."Anakin said, he soon noticed that Zero and Leon were gone.

"What? Where are those two Rex?"Anakin asked.

"They went up the wall, they going to destroy the wall."Rex said, pointing at the wall where Zero and Leon were.

"What! Why?"

"There going to destroy the wall. We're giving them cover fire."Rex said.

"Fine, cover them."Anakin said as the Clones kept shooting.

**(With Mundi)**

Mundi and the clones were infront of a cave. They let the walkers take a different route.

"Sir, are you sure it is a good idea to go in there. There's no way out."Jet said.

"No I don't General. But it is the fastest route."Mundi said.

"And besides, when do a few bugs stop us?"Merc asked, his visor turing green along with Greens.

"What the?"Jet asked.

"It alows us to see the buggers."Green said. They walked in, it was total darkness.

"Wait wait, I'm getting wing beats."The clone said. Merc took out his blaster and aimed into the darkness. Then a Genosian flew out of the darkness and attacked a trooper. Green shot it with his sniper. It died within instance.

"Nice shot."Merc complimented.

"We must keep moving, forward."Mundi said.

**(With Maria)**

Maria was shooting droids and Genosians left and right. One of the buggers tried grabbing a trooper, only to meet a brutal end with Maria's punch to the side of the face. She saw some Droidekas roll near them, she jumped in the air and slammed on one of them. The other two stopped rolling and turned their shields on. Maria scoffed.

"Please, like a shield is going to stop me."Maria said, she charged and punched one of the droids. She dodged it's blasters and punched the other one. She brushed some hair out of her face.

"And that is how it is done."Maria said, she turned to see a tank aimed at her.

"Give up Republic scum."The droid ordered. Maria smiled, she pulled a grenade from her pocket. She then started running towards the tank as it fired at her. She jumped out of the way as it fired at her. The last shot hit her.

"Ha, how was that?"The droid mocked. Then Maria jumped out of the smoke and threw the grenade, it went into the tube of the tank.

"Alright, time to die."The droid said as Maria paid no attention to him and walked away.

"Fire!"The droid ordered, but the blast hit the grenade and the tank exploded. Maria just kept walking, hell she even lifted her fist up and punched a Genosian that was coming right behind her and she wasn't even looking. Some of the troops watch in amazement.

"Well, get back to blowing up some tinnies."maria ordered, they got out of their stupor and started firing again.

**(With Zero)**

Zero and Leon were cutting down droids. He just cut the last one down. He holstered his lightsaber.

"Alright, try to find a hatch or something."Zero said. Leon looked around when a hole opened up.

"Found it."Leon said, and no sooner did he say it. I droideka came out."And we have a problem."

The droideka started shooting at him. Leon deflected the blasters, Zero was going to come help him when another hatch opened up and another one came. Soon Zero and Leon had to deflect blasters. Zero was deflecting his when he noticed Ahsoka coming up right behind it. She phased through the shield and activated her lightsaber, killing it. Leon dodged the blasters until he ran at it and then rolled under it. It looked down only to meet Leon's blade.

"Thanks for the help."Zero said.

"No problem."Ahsoka said.

"Now let's blow this place sky high."Leon said. Soon the hatch opened up and a droid came out.

"Did you get em?"It asked, it turned to see Leon.

"Hot potato."Leon said, tossing the bag to the droid. He used the force to push it down. Zero picked up Ahsoka, making her blush.

"Hey!"

"No time to argue. Let's go."Zero said, Leon nodded and they jumped off. The fortress exploding right behind them. They landed on the ground and ran from the explosion. When the dust settled, Zero, Leon, and Ahsoka walked over the other side.

"Come on we have to keep moving."Zero said, they all left to find their destination.

**(With Mundi)**

Mundi and the clones were cutting down Genosian's left and right. Merc was screaming at them while Green shot them down. They were almost out.

"We're almost clear. Bring in the flame throwers."Mundi ordered. Jet nodded and the flame throwers stood up in the front. The Genosians in the front didn't have a chance when they got burned alive. The troops moved forward as they blasted and burned the Genosians.

"Yeah burn baby, burn!"Merc yelled, shooting Genosians down. Outside Zero and the others could see fire coming out of the cliff side. They soon saw Mundi get out. Mundi saw them and turned on his com.

"General Skywalker, it si good too see you. We took a slight detour that took us out of commision."Mundi said.

"We all been lost for a while."Anakin said.

"Indeed, I see the landingzone. It does not look good."Mundi said.

"can you get me Yularen?"

**(Cruiser)**

Yularen heard about Skywalker contacting the ship. He was now listening to Anakin.

"Yularen, we need help."Anakin said.

"You are in luck General, I have a squad waiting for you."Yularen said.

**(With Maria)**

Maria was not having a good day. Almost all the walkers were destroyed and she and her troops were heavily outmatched. They started falling back to the square. She helped Obi wan up.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking a few tinnies with me."Maria said, reloading her gauntlets. She was about to fight when one of the troops yelled out.

"Reinforcements, the reinforcements have arrived."Bomber started shooting out the tanks. And Maria saw Skywalker and Mundi's squad's arrive. She saw Zero and Leon and ran at them. She brought them in a hug as they returned it.

"It's good to see you guys are okay."Maria said.

"Of course we are."Leon said, Merc and Green getting into the hug.

"As much as this is all touching. Can we please focus."Anakin said.

"Ass."Maria muttered.

"Let them enjoy their moment Anakin. They almost lost each other."Obi wan said. They departed and Obi wan took out a holomap of the shield generator.

"This will be its weak point. We need our troops to go in and take them out."Obi wan said.

"I lead them."Anakin said, Ahsoka stood next to him.

"I'll join."Zero said, much to Ahsoka's pleasure and Anakins displeasure. Leon put his arm around Zero and Ahsoka.

"Can't do this without me."Leon said

"Alright, get the troops ready."Obi wan said.

"Let's do this!"Leon said as he and the team along with Ahsoka high-fived each other.

**(Genosian generator)**

Anakin was looking at the Shield generator. One of the troops walked up to him.

"Sir we are ready."The clone said.

"Alright, let's go."Anakin said.

"Let's do this Whoo!"Leon said as they charged. They entered the shield and were met with Genosians. Some troops were taken down but they made it close to the shield. They his behind a crater and threw some droid poppers. Deactivating the Droid cannons.

"Get the walker in here!"Anakin yelled. Soon the walker walked in and fired at the shield. It exploded as parts fell off and soon the shield was destroyed. Merc was on one of the walkers cheering at the explosion.

"YEAH! That was fucking awesome!"He yelled out.

"We did it. Now it's a free passage to the factory."Ahsoka said, Zero nodding.

**(Later)**

Zero and his team were talking with each other while Anakin was helping Obi wan to the ship. Ahsoka walked up to them.

"Hey master, what was your score?"She asked.

"Not now Ahsoka."Anakin said, clearly not in the mood.

"Of come on."Ahsoka pleaded.

"Fine, what did you get?"

"Sixty."Ahsoka answered.

"Fifty-five. But I called the air strike, tie."Anakin said while Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Your hopeless."Ahsoka said walking towards Zero and his friends.

"Hey guys."Ahsoka said.

"Hey Ahsoka."Zero said.

"You guys want to head to the command center with me?"Ahsoka asked.

"Sure."Zero said.

"I got nothing else to do."Leon said.

"I like to get to know you better Ahsoka."Maria said. Merc and Green just shrugged and followed.

"I like to get to know all of you guys better."Ahsoka said.

"Well if you must know I am quite good in the mastery of stealth."Leon said.

"Until he gets caught. Which doesn't take so long."Maria said, causing the others to laugh while Leon glared. They walked to the Command, unnotincing the Genosian watching them from afar.

It was with another one. It clicked in its language as the other one nodded and was about to fly off if it didn't bump into something. It looked up to see a figure in a cloak with a sniper perched on its back. Before the Genosian could respond. The figure grabbed him with metallic gloves and with one quick motion, snapped the Genosians heck so fast the head spun around. The other one turned only for the figures glove to cover and took out a knife, slitting its throat. It let the bodies fall to the ground as it got on one knee and took out its sniper. It looked into the scope and watched its target:Zero. It didn't pull the trigger, instead it just watch Zero and the others head inside. It pressed the side of its helmet and you could hear static noises and voices until Leon's voice came up.

"And that is how Zero became our leader."Leon said. The figure watched Zero and his friends enter. It said one word:"Zero."

**(Chapter end)**

* * *

**How was that for you guys. I hope you liked it. I really want to apologize for taking so long. Next episode will be the factory. And who was that figure? Why is he so interested in Zero? I don't know, but let's find out on Dragon Ba-I'm mean Star Wars Zero. Oh and I will like to tell you something. Some girls that are in the harem are from other Tv series and video games. Until my next update. Omega108 out!**


	9. Weapons factory

**Here it is readers. I honestly have nothing to say but I don't own anything but my OC's. Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter nine:Weapons factory**

**(Genosis surface)**

Clone trooper were walking around scouting or moving crates or walkers. Ahsoka was briefing a squad of troopers while Anakin, Zero, and Leon listened. Zero and Leon were listening...well Zero was, Leon fell asleep. He was quietly snoring while Ahsoka briefed the mission. Zero looked at Leon and elbowed him. Leon woke up quickly and looked at Zero. Zero motioned to Ahsoka and Leon nodded, looking at Ahsoka.

"This is bridge is our first waypoint. Focus your fire on the fire implacements here and here."Ahsoka said, pointing at the two entrances at the bridge."Because it's on-"

"Because only after we neutrilize the guns,that we can push our attack on the factory."Anakin interrupted.

"I was..never mind."Ahsoka said. Zero and Leon looked at each other, they shrugged.

"Yes we can push off to the factory. Now expect stiff resistance an-"

"And don't forget to top off your cells and rations. Once we leave, we have no resupply."Anakin interrupted again.

"I thought this was Ahsoka's briefing."Leon whispered to Zero.

"It is."

"Then why is he interrupting her?"Leon asked.

"I'm sure he has his reasons."Zero said.

"Very stupid ones. She's not dumb, she can tell her briefing herself."Leon said.

"He knows that. He has his reasons."Zero said.

"Anything else Ahsoka?"Anakin asked.

"No, I think you pretty much covered everything. In my briefing."Ahsoka said, trying to make him understand she was angry. He didn't.

"Very well. Squad dismiss."Anakin ordered. The troopers got up and saluted before leaving.

"Okay, whats next?"Anakin asked.

"You know master. My briefing could go alot better if you didn't interrupt me every time I try to-"

"I wasn't interrupting, I was trying to help you."Anakin said, interrupting her again.

"Which I appreciate. If you didn't interrupt me to do it. I just think you don't trust to do the briefing."Ahsoka said.

"It's not about trust, it's about getting the job done right."Anakin said.

"Actually it is right?"Leon asked to Zero, he nodded.

"Sometimes, it depends on who it is."Zero said.

"Ah! So you don't trust me to get the job done right, I knew it."Ahsoka said.

"Snips, I never sai-"

"No you right, I'm the padawan. Your the master."Ahsoka said, walking away, Anakin followed.

"Should we stop them from fighting?"Zero asked.

"Nah, it's funny when they fight."Leon said, they saw a gunship fly over them. It landed on the ground and opened up to reveal Luminara and Barris.

"Hey, It's Luminara."Leon said.

"And Barris."Zero said. They walked over to them and bowed.

"Master Luminara, Barris."Zero said.

"Padawan Omega, Guardian Redbeard. It is good too see you both in one piece."Luminara said, Leon put his arm around Zero.

"You know us Luminara. It takes alot to beat us."Leon said.

"Or in this case, Kamaranian meat."Zero said, making Leon huff and Barris giggle. They walked up the ramp to hear Anakin and Ahsoka still argueing.

"Geez, ya think they stop by now."Leon said.

"Those two always seem to disagree on something."Luminara said.

"Well they need to stop now, Leon, if you would."Zero said.

"I thought you never ask."Leon said, walking up to the arguing padawan and master.

"What is he doing?"Barris asked.

"Let's just say Leon is very good at stopping fights."Zero said. Leon stopped in front of the two.

"Well maybe you should send me back to the temple."Ahsoka said.

"Oh, don't tempt me Snips."Anakin said. Leon looked at the two before clearing his throat.

"DOG PILE!" He screamed before tackling Anakin to the ground. Maria came out of nowhere and yelled "DOG PILE!" as she jumped on them, and soon Zed did as well. Anakin groaned in pain.

"What...the...hell is going on?"Anakin asked as the three got off him. Maria and Zed walked away as if nothing happened. Anakin glared at Leon, Leon was smiling as if he did nothing wrong.

"I'm going to kill you."Anakin said.

"Good luck, now that I am done, Master Luminara and Barris are here."Leon said, gesturing to the said people.

"Thank you Redbeard. Now Master Skywalker, we must talk about the attack onto the factory."Luminara said.

"Right."Anakin said. Soon Luminara brought out a hologram of the factory.

"This is where we will be taking our forces. We will take out the droid forces and destroy the factory."Luminara said.

"It won't be easy."Anakin said.

"I know, which is why the destruction goes to the padawans and the Guardian."Luminara said, gesturing to hte said people.

"What, Ahsoka and Barris I understand but why the idiots?"Anakin said, completely unaware of the glare Ahsoka and Barris were giving him. Luminara was not saying anything, but she was calling Anakin every swear word there is in her head. Zero and Leon waved at him, only making him angrier.

"Because I know that they will not fail. Trust me Skywalker, they won't fail."Luminara reassured.

"Fine, but how will they get in. They can't just walk in."Anakin said.

"Yes, but every factory has a secret of tunnels leading into the factory."Luminara said, showing the tunnels.

"Woah, that is a lot of tunnels. You could get lost down there."Leon said.

"Like how we got lost in a karion bug nest?"Zero asked.

"Oh force, don't remind me."Leon said, making Zero chuckle.

"What happen?"Barris asked.

"Me and Leon got lost in the hive. And let's say afterwards me and Leon couldn't sit for awhile."Zero said.

"Can we please move on. I agree with the fox though."Anakin said.

"Hey, he agreed with me."

"Someone could get lost down there."Anakin said.

"For some. But my Padawan has studied each tunnel."Luminara said.

"Master, we can do this. I've been through tougher assignments."Ahsoka said.

"And we've faced harder opponents. We can handle a few bugs."Zero said.

"Well unlike you, Barris isn't prepared for this."Anakin said.

"Yes she is."Zero said.

"Thank you Zero."

"No prob!"

"Not to worry Skywalker. My Padawan knows the stakes."Luminara said.

"We will be in and out."Barris said.

"See master, we have this under control."Ahsoka said.

"It is time to go."Luminara said, she took out her com."This will keep us in check. On my mark. Ready...Mark."She said as everyone pressed there coms.

"It is time to go."Luminara said.

"Don't worry, we will be in and out."Barris said, she started running with Ahsoka behind her. Zero turned to the masters.

"I'll watch over them."Zero said, Luminara nodding at him.

"Yeah, I hope you get lost."Anakin said, Zero chuckled before giving Anakin the bird and leaving with Leon behind him. They caught up with the girls as they made it to the cliff. They hanged onto the edge before climbing down. Zero looked down.

"That is a long way down."Zero said.

"Aw, it's not that bad."Leon said before a rock he was holding onto fell off."Until that happen."Leon said before falling off screaming for his life.

"Leon!"Zero yelled before using the force to stop Leon from landing to the ground. He gently set him down as they landed on the ground.

"Let's never do that again."Leon gasped. They walked to the wall near the factory as Barris put her hands on the wall and moved around. She pointed at a spot on the wall.

"Here. this is our way in."Barris said, Leon moved her aside.

"I handle this."Leon said, taking out his blade and embetting into the wall. He mad a circle and took out his blade."Tada!"Leon screamed, he was a push the circle when the wall around it crumbled, the circle then fell to the ground. The four were silent until."Tada!"Leon said. The others sighed before entering.

**(Bridge)**

The Jedi and Clones were slowly walking towards the factory.

"Alright men, steady as we go."Anakin said, the doors to the factory opened and the droid army came out. Maria loaded her gauntlets as Green and Merc loaded their weapons.

"Alright you two. Let's give Zero and Leon some time."Maria said.

"I can give them ten."Green said.

"I can double that."Merc said. The droids now started firing as did the clones. Maria shot a few round that took a couple droid squads out. Merc blasted away while Green shot droidekas. Maria saw a bunch of Genosians crawl out of the towers above them. She took out an grenade and threw it into one of them, it exploded making genosians fly out an die.

"Sir, there coming from the wall!"Maria yelled, shooting down the Genosians. Merc started shooting the Genosians and then threw a grenade at a group of droids, destroying them. Soon the clones and Jedi took out the rest of the droids.

"Well that takes care of the tinnies."Merc said.

"It's not over yet."Anakin said, looking at the factory. The door opened and tank started coming out. They looked like droid carriers.

"Here they come. Fire the cannons."Anakin ordered, the cannon aimed and fired, hitting the tanks. But having no effect to it.

"Well that didn't work."Merc said, stating the obvious. The droid tanks fired their motars, destroying the cannons.

"And now we should run."Green said, cowering behind Merc.

"We don't run."Merc said, only to be blown back from a mortar that hit near them."Okay, maybe we should run."

"Luminara, we need to take out those tanks."Anakin said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"Luminara asked.

"Just follow me."Anakin said, running to the bridge, Luminara behind him.

"I hope Zero and Leon are alright."Maria said, jumping away from a motar.

**(Under the factory.)**

"Are you sure you know where you are going?"Leon asked as they walked further into the tunnel.

"Leon, be quiet."Zero said.

"What, I'm serious we've been walking for ten minute's and I think we're lost."Leon said before stopping.

"Leon, what's wrong?"Ahsoka asked, Leon didn't answer. Instead he pointed at the end of the tunnel. In that tunnel were sleeping Genosians hanging on the wall.

"Holy shit."Leon whispered.

"This is the way through."Barris said.

"Your kidding right?"Zero asked, she looked at him with a blank expression."Your not kidding."

"There has to be another way."Ahsoka said.

"There's no time. This is the quickest way."Barris said.

"What if your wrong?"Ahsoka asked.

"Trust me."Barris said before going in the tunnel. The others followed her. They had to crawl to avoid the bugs. Ahsoka, Zero and Leon got ahead of Barris and were crawling away until.

"Guys?"

The looked back too see Barris, and a Genosian hand on her head. Zero looked at the Genosian to see it still asleep. He crawled back to her and grabbed the hand. He nodded at her to move. She crawled away from it as Zero set the hand down gently. He met up with the others.

"Whoo, that would've been a nightmare."Leon said. They all walked away as Barris led them.

"It should be right here?"Barris said as she led them to an dead end.

"I knew it, we were lost."Leon said. Barris thought for a minute before looking up.

"Wait, it's not straight, it's up."Barri said, everyone looked up to see the hole.

"This way."Barris said, jumping up. Leon following, Zero looked at Ahsoka.

"Ladies first."

"Such a gentlemen."Ahsoka said, jumping up. Zero was about to jump when he saw something move in the darkness. He thought he saw two lights.

"Zero, come on!"Leon yelled. Zero looked back into the darkness before jumping up.

**(Factory core)**

The four padawans lifted up the hatch to the reactor. They started putting the bombs on the reactor.

"Sweet, this is going to be easy."Leon said, only when the door open to reveal Poggle, a droid, and several Genosians with a tank behind him.

"LEON!"The other three yelled.

"Sorry."Leon whispered. Poggle started speaking as the droid translated it.

"You heard him. Take their pathetic bombs and deal with them."It said.

"Why did it say that?"Leon asked.

"I don't know. They always seem to point out the obvious."Zero said as he started deflecting blast. The other Genosiands grabbed the bombs from the Reactor. Ahsoka jumped up in the air and grabbed onto one of the Genosians feet.

"Stupid bugs."Ahsoka said, the Genosian threw her into the reactor top making her fall. Zero jumped and caught her in midair. He landed on the ground. Leon took out a grenade and threw it at the tank near the droid. It laughed.

"You fool, the tank's outer shell is impervious to all ou-"The droid got interrupted when the bomb exploded doing nothing to the tank. But the droid was now in pieces. He looked at the tank to see the opening to it. He ran at it and jumped onto the tank. He found the hatch to see to droids in there.

"Sup."Leon said before taking out his blade.

"What the!"The droid screamed before being sliced in half as was the other one. Barris deflected a blast from the Genosian. The Genosian's got the last of the bombs before going down the hatch and locking it. Ahsoka woke up to find herself in Zero's arms. She was blushing alot.

"Hey, you okay?"Zero asked.

"Y-Yeah."Ahsoka said. Barris walked up to them. Before they could talk, they saw the tank rolling to them. They took out there lightsabers preparing to fight. The hatch to the tank opened to reveal Leon smiling and gave them the bird.

"Hey bitches, ya miss me?"Leon asked. Zero chuckled as he walked up to the tank. Barris and Ahsoka got in as Zero closed the hatch.

"The bugs took the bombs."Barris said.

"What do we do?"Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. We can't destroy it without the bombs."Barris said.

"Uh guys, we are in a tank that can fire motars."Leon said.

"He's right, this tank is strong enough to destroy the reactor."Zero said.

"And possibly us."Ahsoka said.

"I guess this is the only way."Barris said. Ahsoka turned on her com.

"Master, do you read me?"Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka whats going on. Did you activate the bombs or not?"Anakin asked.

"Master, I'm sorry. We won't be coming back."Ahsoka said.

"Won't be coming back? Ahsoka, what are you talking about?"Anakin asked. While she was doing that Zero contacted Maria.

"Maria, can you hear us?"Zero asked.

"Zero? Leon? What are you guys doing, hurry up and get out of there!"Maria yelled.

"I'm sorry Maria, we won't be coming back. Tell the other's were sorry. And tell my mother I love her."Zero said.

"What? Zero what are you talking about? ZERO!"Maria yelled, Zero disconnected the com and looked at Ahsoka and nodded.

"Fire."SHe pulled the trigger and shot at the reactor. The reactor exploded

along with the factory.

**(Later)**

Zero woke up to find total darkness, he lighted up his lightsaber too see Ahsoka, Leon, Barris and him close together.

"What happen?"Zero asked.

"The factory exploded and I think we are stuck under a ton of metal."Leon said.

"Great."Ahsoka said, she took out her com and pulled it out of her gauntlet.

"What now?"Barris asked.

"I might be able to do something. Hand me that power cell."Ahsoka said, Barris took the cell and gave it to her.

"What are you doing?"Zero asked.

"My master thought me a thing or two. I might be able to make this communicater to work."Ahsoka said, trying to make it work.

"Well lets hope it works. I rather not starve down here."Barris said.

"Don't worry, we'll die of no oxygen before that happens."Ahsoka said.

"Well that's a comfortable thought. I'll be able to sleep at night."Leon said sarcastically. Zero closed his eyes and breathed softly. He wanted to keep his cool and save is last breath.

"I know this is a bad time to tell you guys. But if we don't make it."Leon said.

"Leon, we will, I promise."Zero said.

"I know, but if somehow we don't I need to tell you guys something."Leon said.

"What is it?"Barris asked.

"I'm in love with Maria."

"Leon I already know that."Zero said.

"I alway's did-wait what?"Leon asked.

"Leon, I always knew you loved her. You loved her the minute we first met her."Zero said, chuckling.

"But I hid it so well."

"Yeah no, no you didn't."Zero said.

"Well, atleast I got that off my chest."Leon said.

"And we saved thousands of lives."Barris said.

"Well now I'm about to save four more."Ahsoka said, her comlink turned green.

"Master...I know you can hear us...Please hurry."Ahsoka said, she collapse for a second. Zero grinned and put an arm around her. She blushed abit.

"Save your strength."Zero said. She smiled, they all sighed before breathing. They soon heard sounds of metal moving as creaks of sunlight started forming. Soon the metal was gone and the sun blinded them for a moment. They looked up to see Anakin, Luminara and Zero's team looking down at them.

"Zero! Leon!"Maria screamed before running down the hill and tackling the two in a hug. Green and Merc picked them up for a giant bear hug. Ahsoka walked up to her master.

"I knew you would find us."Ahsoka said, Anakin chuckled. Luminara looked at her padawan.

"It's good to see you are okay my Padawan."Luminara said.

"Thank you Master."Barris said. Zero and his team parted, he looked at Leon.

"Hey Leon, don't you have something to say to Maria?"Zero asked, raising his eyebrow at Leon. Maria was confused but Leon was blushing a bit.

"What did you want to say Leon?"Maria asked.

"W-Well y-you s-see I."Leon sniffed a bit, before sniffing again at Maria. He then cringed.

"Jeez, Maria, you smell like shit!"leon said, causing a tick to appear on Maria. She pushed him to the ground and walked away.

"Maria? Maria I'm sorry!"Leon yelled, following after her. The rest laughing. Zero chuckled before something shined in his eye. He looked at the source to see a figure in the distance. A gunship strolled by and when Zero looked to see the figure it was gone. He looked around but found nothing.

"Must of been a mirage."Zero said, he walked away, unaware of the figure still watching him. The figure's visor flashed before the figure holstered his rifle and turned around and left. But not before saying its last words:"You will be a great trophy."

* * *

**And there you have it. Sorry if it didn't go all the way with the episode. But I did my best. Who was that mysterious figure? And why do I always ask that question. I don't know. But soon you will. Now until my next update and don't be afraid to review. I don't care if it is bad. Omega108 out!**


	10. Legacy of terror

**And here you have it, the next chapter. Sorry for the slight delat. I have other stories too post as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now onto it!**

* * *

**Chapter ten: Legacy of terror. **

**(Genosis) **

Zero was fixing his ship, he requested the troops brought it down. He was now inside the ship fixing some of the parts as Ahsoka handed him tools.

"So Zero, how long have you had this ship?"Ahsoka asked.

"Well, a couple years ago. When we formed this team, Leon and Maria designed the ship while Green and Merc found the parts."Zero said.

"What about you?"

"I was in a deep sleep for awhile, after I went super jedi."Zero said.

"Super jedi?"Ahsoka asked.

"When these three bullies were picking on us. I went into something Leon called super jedi. Didn't know what else too call it."Zero said.

"Has this happen before?"

"No, that was the only time actually. Hand me that pyrowrench(I don't know what they call their tools.)."Zero said, Ahsoka handed him it as he started fixing the ship. Leon was in the cockpit reading some holonews(If you played the Ratchet and Clank series, tha is what TV will be like in this story). He heard his comlink go off.

"Yeah?"

"Alright Leon, turn it on."Zero said, Leon nodded and started up the ship. The ship was turining on before it turned off again. Smoke came out of the top as Zero's voice came from the comlink.

"Oh God, turn it off! Turn it off!" Leon started pressing the buttons as the ship turned it off. Zero jumped out of the smoking vent of the ship, coughing.

"*cough*Well*cough*that sucked."Zero said, Ahsoka waved her hand in her face trying too get rid of the smoke. They walked out of the ship as Barris walked over too them.

"Ahsoka, the ship is ready too go."Barris said.

"I guess I'll see you guys later."Zero said.

"You sure you don't want too come with us?"Ahsoka asked, Zero nodded no.

"Sorry, but I'm going too stick around. Luminara said she has Poggles trail and is now tracking him. Me and my team are going too stay here."Zero said.

"Alright, see you soon Zero."Ahsoka said, Zero brought her into a hug which she returned it. Barris fumed a bit before controlling her temper. They parted as Zero also hugged Barris**(Much too her pleasure)**. They parted as the two padawans left. Zero watched them leave as Maria stood next too him. He looked at her and saw her smirking.

"What?"

"You like them."Maria said, Zero blushed a bit before looking away from her.

"Jedi's don't grow attachments. But then again I will not deny that I like them."Zero said, Maria smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that Zero. No one can stopped themselves from falling in love. Even the Jedi masters must love because Yoda and Mace care about you."Maria said, Zero sighed.

"Your mom loves you, and she is a Jedi master."Leon said, standing next too them.

"Their not the only ones that like you."Maria said, confusing Zero.

"Who else then?"

"Well lets see, there's the two girls that just left."Leon said.

"WHAT? Ahsoka and Barris like me?"Zero asked.

"Yes you big dope. They liked you since they first met you."Maria said.

"But, but we're jedi, we can't form attachments."Zero said.

"Zero, when has that stopped you from kissing the girls hand, or complimenting?"Maria asked.

"Or when you kissed Padme on the cheek."Leon added.

"Well, Yeah I did but that was..."Zero tried coming up with something. But couldn't, truth is he did like them.

"Okay I do, but what am I suppose too do?"Zero asked.

"Simple, wait for the right time too tell them."Maria said.

"Alright, by the way. Who else likes me?"Zero asked.

"Oh I don't know, possilbly two certain senators. And two certain jedi masters."Leon said, confusing Zero. They would of continued if a trooper walked up too them.

"Commander Omega, Redbeard. General Kenobi wants too speak with you."The troop said.

"Alright, Maria you coming?"Leon asked.

"No, I'm going too fix the ship."Maria said, starting up a torch. Zero and Leon left too the command center.

**(Command center) **

Obi wan and Anakin were looking into the hologram as Zero and Leon walked in. Anakin groaned in irritation.

"Hello Omega, Redbeard."Obi wan said.

"Sup Kenobi."Leon said.

"You needed us for something?"Zero asked.

"Yes, Luminara has contacted us and said that she has found where Poggle has run off too."Obi wan said. "Sweet, where is he?"Zero asked.

"He seems to be in an old Genosian temple. We also seem too have a problem."Obi wan said.

"What?"Leon asked.

"We lost Luminara's signal."Obi wan said..

"What? We have too go save her."Zero said, he was about too turn away when Obi wan stopped him.

"Wait Zero, I know you want too save her. But we can't with that storm."Obi wan said, looking out into the storm.

"He's right Zero. We should just wait it out. Besides, I'm sure she's fine. This is one of the greatest jedi masters, remember?"Leon asked/said.

"Well, I'm the chosen one."Anakin said under his breath. Leon heard him but said nothing. Zero sighed but reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, but soon as this storm is gone, we're leaving."Zero said.

"Alright."Obi wan said, Zero and Leon left. Anakin turned too Obi wan.

"Why did you tell him about this. He'll just get in the way, him and his dumb friend."Anakin said.

"Anakin, that boy has done nothing too you. If you keep acting like thi-"

"What, he'll hurt me?"Anakin asked.

"No, I'm more worried about Shaak ti hurting you."Obi wan said.

"Oh come on! I can handle her."Anakin said.

"Anakin, if you know what she is capable of. You would be smart enough not too pick on her son."Obi wan said.

"Whatever, she's not even his real mother."Anakin said, he turned and left.

"I wonder what drove him too hate Zero."Obi wan thought.

**(Genosian outlands.) **

The figure was sitting on the side of a cliff twisting around the side of his helmet. It had static noises coming out of it. He soon started hearing voices.

"This is Luminara, Kenobi I have found where Poggle is. He is hiding out in *Scream*What the? Kenobi, something is-"Static noise started up as the figure turned the side of his helmet and heard Obi wan's voice.

"Once the storm clears, we will be heading out."Obi wan's voice stated. The figure looked around too notice the storm has stopped. He soon heard noises as he looked across the landscape too see a gunship fly across it. The figure holstered its sniper rifle before following the ship.

**(Genosian temple) **

The gunships landed in front of the temple. The doors opened as Zero, Leon, Obi wan, Anakin, Cody and a squadron of troops. They walked into temple too find a dead troop, but no Luminara.

"Geez, what do you think happen to her?"Leon asked. Zero walked in front of a tunnel entrance. He notice something on the ground;Luminara's lightsaber. He picked it up as Leon looked into the hole.

"Hello!"Leon screamed in, the tunnel made an echo.

"Hello!"It echoed back.

"Ha, sweet. Hi! My name is Leon!"

"My name is Leon!"

"That's funny, but seriously my name is Leon!"

"My name is Leon!"

"Okay no! My name is Leon!"

"NO! My name is Leon!"

"Douche!"

"Douche!"

"No one is better then me!"Leon screamed. It had no echo, Leon smiled in victory.

"Idiot!"An echo screamed at him. Making him jump in surprise and had 'WTF' look on his face. Zero ignored him when he looked at another tunnel in front of him. He looked up too see a weird startue of a bug. It had a giant crest on it and was screeching.

"Yikes, I wonder what that is?"Zero said.

"That is one ugly bug."Cody said, standing next too Zero.

"It must be there queen."Obi wan said.

"The bugs had a queen?"Anakin asked.

"Well yeah, some bug species have queens. I thought you woold no about this Anakin?"Zero asked, Anakin glared at him.

"It's Master Skywalker too you."Anakin said.

"Sorry dickwalker, but you have too earn our respect too get that title."Leon said.

"Why you little."

"Not now Anakin. We need too focus on finding Luminara."Obi wan said, walking into the tunnel. Zero following and Leon being followed by a glaring Anakin. No one noticed the figure walking into the temple. He looked around before taking out a metal ball and throwing it into the side of the wall. Soon he threw more onto it as he kept walking into the tunnel.

**(Inside the tunnels) **

The Jedi were walking inside trying too find Luminara. Leon ears twitched before he stopped in his tracks.

"Leon, whats wrong?"Zero asked.

"I thought I heard screeching, and screaming."Leon said. They heard clicking noise and looked around. Obi wan's comlink started up and he turned it on too see Luminara, she seemed too be fighting someone.

"Obi wan! Obi wan! If you can hear me, get out now!"Luminara yelled, she kicked something.

"Luminara! What is going on?!"Zero asked, Luminara's hologram disappeared. They heard clicking and turned too the other end of the tunnel too see Genosian's walking towards them. The Genosians looked different, these had a grey complexion while the eyes had no life in them. Leon took out his blade and cut a genosian in half. The was now crawling towards him.

"What the fuck!"Leon screamed, he stabbed it in the head as it died. Zero was cutting them down left and right as the troops were blasted the genosians. But they still kept walking.

"Why won't they go down!"A trooper yelled as he kept on shooting a genosian. The bug finally died as a little worm creature crawled out of its nose. Soon they took out all of the bugs. But lost two troopers in the process. Leon looked at the dead bug.

"What the Hell was that?!"Leon asked, pointing at the body.

"I heard of this. It is said that there is a tomb so powerful. That it keeps the Genosian's alive even after death**(I honestly forget what he said.)**."Obi wan said.

"So, we're dealing with zombies now, great."Leon groaned, Obi wan turned too two troopers.

"I need you two to go back up and signal the command center that we need back up."Obi wan said as the troopers saluted and left. The others walked deeper into the tunnel. Zero stood where he was. Obi wan looked at him.

"Something wrong Zero?"

"Did you see it?"Zero asked.

"See what?"Obi wan asked.

"That worm creature that crawled out of the bug nose."Zero said, pointing at the dead bug.

"No, but tell me when we see more."Obi wan said, he turned and followed the others, Zero behind him.

**(With the two troopers)**

The two were trying too find a way out, looking for any of the bugs.

"You see anything?"

"No, how are suppose too contact the command when we can't find the way out?"The trooper asked, the other one couldn't answer when a hand came around his neck.

**CRACK! **

And just like that, the figure snapped the clones neck. The other troop turned too see his friend on the ground and the mysteriously assailant.

"What the?"The trooper yelled, only too get tackled by an undead genosian. Soon more came as they piled the trooper. He screamed in agony as the figure walked away, filling the hallways with silver balls. The jedi and other troops came too from the other hallway too find the two troops dead.

"This is not good. Maybe we shouldn't split up next time."Zero suggested.

"Agreed, the more time we waist. Luminara could be a more greater danger."Obi wan said, Zero checked one of the troopers.

"Somethings not right."Zero said.

"What do you mean?"Leon asked.

"This troop wasn't killed by the genosians. Someone snapped his neck."Zero said.

"It was probably the bugs."Anakin said.

"No, that trooper was bitten and beaten. This trooper has no other injury then his neck snapped."Zero said, Leon ears twitched and looked around.

"Guys, I think I know where Luminara is."Leon said, he started walking deeper into the tunnels. They kept following Leon until they entered a room. They looked around too see a bunch of dead genosians walking around. They also saw Poggle and

"Luminara!"Zero said, she was held up in the electric prison.

"She's alright."Zero said.

"And apparantly a sacrifice."Leon said, pointing above Luminara. They saw a giant worm sack above her and a little Genosian on top of it. Or more like connected too it. Weird little eggs were birthed at the end of the tail as genosians picked it up next too a bunch of other eggs.

"That is one ugly mother bugger."Leon said.

"It must be the queen, and it seems their using Luminara as some kind of sacrifice."Obi wan said.

"How do we save Luminara and take this thing down? We can't have an army of zombies over running us."Leon asked/said. Obi wan looked around and saw the pillars.

"Cody, put some explosives on those pillars. Anakin, Zero, Leon you are with me."Obi wan said, he started walking towards the Queen.

"What are we doing?"Anakin asked.

"Don't you want too know what they want with Luminara. They obviously want a jedi and now they have three."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Leon, three jedi, a padawan, and a Guardian."Obi wan said.

"Better."Leon said.

"Idiot."

"Fuck you dickwalker!"

"I thought I told you too run."Luminara said.

"Well I took a lesson from Anakin."Obi wan said.

"Hey!"

"Ha!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Make me!"

"And you brought Zero and Leon?!"Luminara asked.

"Luminara, we came here too save you."Zero said, Luminara felt touch that Zero came for her. The queen was getting tired of this and interrupted.

**"Why have you come?"**The Queen asked.**(Just imagine her screeching) **

"Forgive us your majesty. But you seem too have our friend. We also suggest you surrender too us."Obi wan said, the Queen sarted screeching.

"OW! MY EARS!"

The Queen stopped too look at the jedi.

"You do not order me! Ruler of Gennosia!"The queen hissed.

"What a great queen. Her entire planets is taken over and her only advisor is right here."Leon said sarcastcially.

**"You will bow before me!"**She hissed.

"If you plan on trying too kill us then we will take you down."Obi wan said.

"Me not destroy you jedi. I devour you. "The queen hissed.

"Oh you don't want too devour us, we'll give you bad gas."Zero said.

"I got worms."Leon said.

"That's not surprising."

"Fuck off Dickwalker!"

**"At first I had one jedi. But now I have three." **

"You bitch, there's four of us!"Zero yelled.

"And a Guardian Bitch!"Leon screamed, all the two got was a glare from Anakin and the queen. But the queen was glaring at Zero, not because of the insult. But because of his lighting arm. She pointed at Zero.

**"You dare return accursed one!"**She screeched at Zero.

"Um, I'm sorry have we met before?"Zero asked, trying too remember her.

**"You dare forget me, Queen Kareena the great. You, the accursed one that imprisoned me in my own tomb? If it weren't for my greatest advisor, I would not be free and now that your here I can now...have...my...REVENGE!"**Kareena screeched, causing Leon to yell in pain.

"GOD DAMMIT! STOP WITH THE SCREECHING!"

"Uh, sorry too disappoint you. But we never met."Zero said.

"Plus, we couldn't forget with a face like that."Leon added, Zero and Leon high fived each other.

**"It does not matter if you are him. I will now have control of you. Now watch as I devour your friend and soon you."**Kareena said, Poggle grabbed an egg. It hatched as an worm creature crawled out of it and onto Luminara.

"Can we save her now?"Zero asked.

"Not yet, I want too see how this works."Obi wan said.

"I don't want too see."Luminara said.

"I agree."Anakin said.

"Come on Anakin. Don't you want too see how it works. Which way do you think it will go into, the nose or into ear?"Obi wan said/asked.

"...I think the nose."Anakin said.

"I think the mouth."Zero said.

"Zero!"

"Sorry Luminara, but I am as curious as Obi wan."Zero said.

"I think it will go into another enrtrance."Leon said.

"Where?"Zero asked.

"You know."Leon said, elbowing Zero.

"Oh...Leon!"

"What, it could go through there."Leon said. The worm was about too go in when.

"Cody now!"Obi wan said as the troops came out of the pillars and started blinding the Genosians and Kareena. Obi wan used the force too grab the destroyed Luminara's cell as she fell on top of him. She got up too see her breast in Zero's face. He was wavering his hands around. She got back up, blushing as Zero took in a breath of air.

"Oh thank force, I thought I was going too die!"Zero said. He got back up as Anakin cuffed Poggle.

"Your coming with us."Anakin said. All the troops started shooting the pillars as it started collasping. Anakin noticed the worm in Kenobi's hand.

"Obi wan looked out!"Anakin said, kicking it out of his hand.

"Anakin no!"Obi wan said, but Anakin smooshed it with his boot.

"I was going too study that."

"You can study the bottom of my boot, come on!"Anakin said, everyone started running out of the tunnels, the genosians right on their tails. litterally, one was hanging on Leon's tail as he tried getting it off of him.

"Get off! Get off me! Get off me!"Leon screamed as he slashed it with his tail. They kept running as they saw a light and looked up too see the top of the temple.

"This way."Anakin said, he jumped up as the rest followed. The undead genosians followed but were stopped by the falling rocks. They got off the tunnel and ran out of the temple as the rocks started closing the tunnels as Karrena screamed before being crushed. The jedi ran out of the temple as it stopped. Obi wan looked at the temple.

"It's too bad I couldn't get one of those worms."Obi wan said.

"Ah forget about it. I'm just glad I don't have too see that bug again."Anakin said, walking away. Zero and Leon were talking too Luminara.

"Sorry we couldn't get here in time. The storm stopped us."Zero said, Luminara smiled.

"It's fine young Omega. I'm just glad we are alright."Luminara said, Zero chuckled. Leon had a smirk on his face as he pushed Zero into Luminara, right into her chest. He got off her, blushing.

"Sorry Luminara. I didn't what came over me."Zero apologized, he glared at Leon who smiled innicently.

"It' fine. It was just an accident. Come on."Luminara said, she was about too leave when she looked at Zero, he was staring at the temple.

"Something wrong Zero?"Luminara asked.

"It's just, the queen called me the accursed one. She said I trapped her there, but I never met her before. I wonder what she met?"Zero asked, Luminara would of answered but she was confused as much as him.

"I wish I had the answer. But maybe someday we'll find out someday."Luminara said, walking away. Zero looked at the temple before following her into the ship as it closed and the ship took off.

**(Later,inside the temple) **

Kareena woke up too find herself very much alive. She looked around too see piles of rocks laid across the floor. She growled in anger as she looked around. She stopped as she looked into the shadows.

**"Come out of the shadows."**Kareena hissed, she waited for a few seconds before a figured walked out. It wore a cloaked that covered its body but she could see the matallic boots and gloves. It had a sword on its back and a sniper rifle. The figure walked up too her and looked up.

**"You will bow too me."**Kareen hissed, the figured bowed before her. Causing Kareena too smile before she realized the figure wasn't bowing, but it was picking something up. An egg, her egg. The figure took out a metal tube before a red line went across her egg and down again.

The figure looked at the scanner when it said'specimen alive'. The figure put the scanner away he put the egg in a pocket before turning around and leaving.

**"No one leaves this tomb!"**Kareena screeched. The figure said nothing as he took out a red tube with a red button on it and pressed it. One fo the blocked entrances blew up, sending rocks flying. The figure paid no attentio too them as he kept walking into the now clear tunnel that led too the surface. Kareena was about too order her troops when she heard a beeping noise. She looked too her side too see a red dot, it kept on beeping as more dots appeard. Soon her entire room was a big red dot. She then saw it through her drones eye. Each tunnel, every secret passage, even the one the figure was walking in was covered in red dots. Kareena started screaming in anger before being in gulped in fire.

** (Moments before) **

The figure kept walking until he was out of the tunnels and at the surface. He kept walking when a red light from th tunnels was head straight out. When the figure was a couple yards away from the temple was when it exploded into a fiery exploison. Rocks went flying but the figure paid no mind too them. It looked at the egg before walking into the desert. The temple in flames as the figure disappeared into the desert.

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You are probably wondering about the Kareena and her hatred against Zero. It will be told later into the story. In the mean time I want too apologize for the comedy, I know there isn't a lot. It's hard too find a good joke. And apologize for the less of explosions. Don't worry, there will be in later chapters. Now for the harem update, it will consist of:Ahsoka tano, Barris offee, Luminara unduli, Aayla secaura, Assaji ventress, Aoura sing(Don't know how it will work but it will), Padme amidala, Riyo chuchi, and five secret ones(I will not tell them but I will say that four are from game series while the other is from a TV series). **

**Now until then, what does this mystyrious figure want with the egg. Let's find out next time on Star wars Zero...HA! I din't screw up, booya! Until next time, Omega108 out!**


End file.
